


TAKE MY HEART SO WE’LL NEVER BE APART

by Wankyyyy



Category: Glee, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Allydia friends with Quinn, Brittany and Marley were so cute, F/F, F/M, Fierce and Brittana friendship, Heavy on the Pezberry friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kitty and Rachel were in love so here ya go, Kurtana deserved better, M/M, Pucktana friendship is key, Sam and Jake could have been the male version of Brittana, Unholy trinity recognition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wankyyyy/pseuds/Wankyyyy
Summary: It’s the year 2022 and the McKinley High School class of 2012 has come back to Lima, Ohio for their 10 year reunion.
Relationships: Allison Argent / Lydia Martin, Brittany S. Pierce / Marley Rose, Noah Puckerman / Lauren Zizes, Quinn Fabray / Santana Lopez, Quinntana - Relationship, Rachel Berry / Kitty Wilde, Sam Evans / Jake Puckerman, Sugar Motta / Joe Hart, Tina Cohen-Chang / Mike Chang, allydia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. 01. PIGS AND PLASTIC BITCHES

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all the Quinntana warriors out there and in honor of Naya Rivera. I miss her more and more everyday and will never stop loving her. Thank you so much for bringing me happiness when I didn’t feel it and help me accept myself. You’re a true hero.

McKinley had changed a lot since the glee kids had last walked the halls. What used to be an ordinary high school was now a musical school. Lucky for the class of 2012, the gymnasium was still a thing. And the auditorium so Lord knows Rachel Berry was going to perform in it at some point during the night. When it did happen, Santana would roll her eyes and bitch about how predictable it was, but she would silently enjoy it. She missed the hobbit more than she cared to admit. 

The Latina didn't want to come to this thing to begin with. She didn't see the point in coming back to a place that didn't resemble where she learned how to be a decent human being. It was also home to a lot of mistreatment and traumatic memories, memories she had trouble with reliving as it was already. These things were just for adults to relive their glory days and hook up, half of which would be cheating. It was sad really. 

But all it took was one phone call to her favorite blonde and she knew this was what she had to do. It sucked dick because said blonde wouldn't be there since she graduated a year later, but she made a promise to the blonde and intended to follow through. Santana always followed through on her word. 

So here she was, watching a sea of adults she had no recollection of, socialize and grind against each other. They were only 27-29 years old but it was still disgusting. Some men were already bald or overweight, or both, and the women already had plastic surgery done or were wine alcoholics. At least JBI wasn't there, Santana didn't think she could handle that jewfro bimbo. 

"Girl why aren't you out on the dance floor?" Mercedes looked practically the same as she had when she graduated ten years ago. Her hair was shorter, her face was more mature, and she was slimmer but that was it. 

The diva was in a black dress that sparkled under the beams of the lights and her hair was curled elegantly. She looked radiant. 

"Because it's infested with pigs and plastic bitches." And it wasn't like she had anyone begging her to join them on the dance floor. 

"You've always been a bitch but not an antisocial bitch." There was a question in Mercedes tone but Santana chose to ignore it. She simply didn't want to get up and personal with sweaty strangers. There was no deep, life meaning hidden deep inside. 

"Listen up Wheezy, just because I'm an adult doesn't mean I won't get physical with you." 

Mercedes rolled her eyes. She definitely did not miss Santana's nicknames or threatening to go all Lima Heights on someone. The Latina was a spitfire but she missed the Latina nonetheless and burst into smiles. Santana smiled back and hugged the woman. She smelled of hairspray and Queen Latifah perfume and her body was humming from dancing moments ago. 

"When was the last time we saw each other?" Mercedes asked pulling away and collapsing on a chair at Santana's table. 

Santana wondered how long Mercedes had been out on the dance floor. She herself had only been there for half an hour and had yet to see any glee members. Mercedes wasn't the tallest person so it made sense that Santana couldn't spot her. 

"A while." 

In the past ten years Mercedes had written four albums and had two world tours. Last year she had filmed a documentary on her latest tour which celebrated her latest album Hell to the No which was also the name of her tour and documentary. Santana went to the premiere of the documentary but didn't get to chat long. The price of being friends with a famous person. 

Mercedes frowned and reached out to hold the Latina's hand in her own. It was a small gesture that said more than words ever could. Santana would never admit it, but sometimes a simple touch could be what home felt like. 

"So, where's this husband of yours that I hear so much about from the media? Is it true you're getting divorced because you're pregnant and he doesn't want it?" 

Mercedes smiled and rolled her eyes. "He's back at the hotel. He said it was the first time I'd be seeing you guys in who knew how long and didn't want to intrude. He's probably watching House Hunters." 

"Who else have you seen other than me?" She had to have seen someone, who else would she have been dancing with? 

Mercedes opened her mouth just for Kurt to plop down in the seat next to her. His hair was curly and wet with sweat and Santana could swear she saw some stubble on his chin. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone and his blazer was flung to the sides. He looked like he had the day he puked all over Miss Pillsbury, except he wasn't drunk. 

"How did we ever make it through three years of show choir competitions?" He rasped. 

"If you're like this at 28 I'd hate to see you in another ten years Lady Hummel." 

Kurt gave a mortified look as he gulped his water eliciting giggles from both women. Santana's spirits were definitely being lifted, but there was something still misty about the air. Like there was something missing. 

(Or someone.) 

"Oh come on guys, lets get back out there! The night is still young. Santana, hey!" Mike engulfed the Latina in a unreciprocated light hug. 

The talented dancer was dressed in a black silk shirt with a matching buttoned vest and black pants. His hair had lost it's spike from high school and was all over the place. It looked better this way in Santana's opinion. 

"Says the one who does dancing for a living. I work for Vogue Mike not Dancing with the Stars." Kurt vociferated. 

"You guyyyys, why'd you all leave?" 

'Jesus they're like clowns coming out of a clown car.' Santana was starting to feel claustrophobic from the people crowding her small table. 

"Great, with Berry's loud mouth there's no way I'll get any peace and quiet." 

Despite her snide comment Santana was wanting to leap into the Broadway star's short arms. It had been almost two years since they last saw each other and it almost hurt as bad as not seeing her abuela. Santana talked a lot of game but truth be told, Rachel was like her annoying little sister that she never wanted but after a while became her precious little thing that she had to protect. AuntieSnixxx on social media that attacked Rachel's haters? All Santana. 

Rachel didn't even say anything before reaching down to wrap her arms around Santana's neck. Santana knew there were over 100 adults watching Rachel Berry hug Santana Lopez but she could honestly give less of a shit in the moment. This was her sister from another mister and she'd be damned if she didn't enjoy the hug. Besides, Rachel was kind of an expert at hugging, it was like a superpower of hers or something. 

Kurt paced his hand over his heart that no longer felt like it was running away from a dog. He was a sucker for feel good moments, especially when it came to glee club. After all these years he was still surprised by this friendship. And to think he got to watch it all happen in an apartment in Bushwick. 

"Well, it looks like we're all here." Santana surmised. 

She didn't miss the pained look in Rachel's eyes from the absence of a certain someone. She reached out and squeezed her hand smiling the smile that had become Rachel's safety blanket. Rachel smiled back and leaned her head against Santana's briefly. 

"Quinn should be here. I told that white girl to get her skinny ass here." Mercedes piped up. 

"What about Puck?" Mike asked.

"You know him, out being Lieutenant Maverick." 

Out of everyone in Glee club, famous or not, Puck was the hardest to get a hold of. He was always being shipped off somewhere or training people or working security at an event. Even when he got time off he wanted to spend it in Los Angeles where he lived or in Lima with his family.

Santana probably missed him the most, only because of his unavailability. That and the fact that they grew up together. When her dad was pulling all nighters at work on weekends or breaks, she would spend the day at Puck's house or some place in Lima. As kids, during the summer Santana would watch Puck play little league baseball. Then they got older and would cause mischief at Jorge Lopez's work. As teens it was parties. 

Then adulthood happened and that all changed. Life took away all of Santana's best friends. Puck, her blood brother (he called her that because they had made a blood pact as kids and Puck was a little special); Brittany, her best friend and person she loved the most; Kurt and Rachel, the siblings she didn't want but got and adored; Quinn, her- 

Well. Her Quinn. 

"Come on, we're all over the age of 28 and Sue is in Washington D.C. so there's no one stopping us from spiking the punch." Kurt leapt up looking in search of the punch bowl. 

'Why the hell not.' Was the last thought Santana had before joining Rachel in following the other three. 

***** 

After ten years of consuming alcohol Santana still was a weepy drunk so she didn't drink much from the punch bowl that night. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of everyone who had feared her in high school. Then they would know that she actually had a heart and was capable of feelings. Better to have them think she was a sociopath. 

Mercedes was already a giggling mess and Rachel kept clinging to everyone. She started with Mercedes but that ended quickly. She spent some time dancing with Kurt before spending some time with Santana. Finally she had left the Latina and was so up on Mike it looked like they were a couple. Tina definitely would not be happy when she found out which she was bound to somehow. Kitty probably wouldn't either. 

Santana was just starting to entertain the thought of Kitty and Tina in a diva off against each other when Kurt strolled up to her. She groaned and rolled her eyes. 

"I will go all Lima Heights on your smurfet ass if you try to take me back out on that dance floor." 

"Relax Satan, I was just coming over to chit chat. When was the last time we caught up with each other?" 

"Literally last week." Santana deadpanned. 

Kurt shot Santana with a look in which she cocked her eyebrows innocently. "I mean in person. It's not the same over the phone, there isn't a connection with it." 

"There isn't a connection now." 

Kurt made a move to get up just for Santana to reach out and grab him. "Relax Dorothy, I'm just busting your balls. Fill me on what all I've missed." 

Santana doubted there was much she missed considering they had just talked but whatever, anything to make her friend happy.

Kurt looked over at their trio on the dance floor and assessed the sound of Good Time by Owl City before scooting closer to Santana. The girl drew her eyebrows together and raised one. She had learned that from Quinn, considering it was her signature mark. 

"Can you promise to keep this a secret?" 

"Have you met me? I'm the queen of keeping secrets. And finding out about them." 

'I'm not the one that blabbed to Finn about who Quinn's baby daddy really was.' 

Kurt stayed quiet for a few more seconds to make sure Rachel wasn't making her way over before speaking. "The main character in Caleb's next book is going to be based on Finn. He's heard us talk about Finn and has seen him perform so he wanted to do something to honor Finn. Caleb's wanting to run it by Rachel and Carole first of course." 

They definitely had not discussed that on the phone last week. 

"How long has he had this idea nestling in his bird brain?" 

"A while actually. He's been asking for my opinion on the whole thing, wanting to know if it was right or wrong and how everyone would feel." 

"And what'd you say?" 

Kurt eyed Santana wearily. He had known Santana for 14 years now and knew when she was ready for Lima Heights Adjacent to commence. This was a conversation he had been dreading with everyone but Santana especially. He felt like a public place was the best venue for telling her. 

"I told him that I thought it was an admirable way to remember Finn but that others may not see it that way. I also said Carole and Rachel were who he needed to run it by which he understood and agreed to." 

"You're really okay with someone using Finn to profit off of?" 

That was just one reason why Santana despised this idea. It was just a lawsuit waiting to happen. 

"I can see why you'd think that, and that's why he's talking to Rachel and Carole. He said he'd like to speak to the Glee club as a whole even." Kurt tried to reason in that semi squeaky voice of his. 

Santana shook her head. "Listen, Clark Kent seems like a nice guy and I like him, I do, and I don't think he would use Finn that way, but others might." 

"Which is understandable." 

Santana's glare was so formidable Kurt sat back in his chair and gulped on air. 

"I appreciate him wanting to remember Finn, but if he's going to do that he has to do it the right way. He has to write him the way he was, flaws and all." 

Kurt opened his mouth, ready to reassure Santana that he didn't condone Finn outing Santana and that he regretted it for the rest of his life. But Santana held up her hand and readjusted herself in her seat. 

"I'm not mad at him for that. He apologized and we cleared it up, not in the way Mr.Schue did to make him seem like some hero but in a genuine way. I know he was sorry and I forgave him. But it should be included because that's part of who he was and not everyone is perfect, not even me." Kurt scoffed but softened it with a proud smile. "You hear me Lady Hemmings?"

"How about you tell him that? He's here, in Lima. He's wanting to meet with everyone sometime this week." 

"Nope. Nuh uh. I only have one vulnerable outburst a year and this was it." 

Kurt shook his head but decided not to call Santana out on her bullshit. Santana may seem like a cold, heartless bitch on the outside but she's actually the biggest softie Glee club knew. Her two roommates, two certain blondes, and an Air Force man were experts on that. 

Kurt's phone buzzed and he immediately  
perked up after. Santana narrowed her eyebrows already disliking where this was leading. Anytime Kurt got giddy it usually had to do with something Santana could give two shits less about. When they were roommates and classmates she was forced to listen to it and maybe get excited with him. But for the past four years she hasn't had to. No Broadway musical trivia for her tonight. 

She still had to figure out what it was first. Snooping was her middle name after all. She also liked being able to have an advantage over people (Rachel called it blackmail but Quinn agreed it was called an advantage). 

"What's going on Tinker Bell?" 

Kurt's fingers were blinding as they danced neatly across his screen. "One second." Before Santana could question that he was dashing off to the dance floor where their three friends remained. 

Santana watched as Kurt and Mike forced Rachel to listen to whatever Kurt had to say. After some excited talking by Kurt that involved hands and a head jerking movement, Mercedes and Mike disappeared. Kurt and Rachel walked back over to her with smiles stretching across their faces. 

"Oh no, what did you two idiots do now?" 

Rachel giggled then jerked Santana to her feet. 

"We have a little surprise for you." Kurt announced. 

"You know I hate surprises." Santana growled as she let the two guide her in the direction of the auditorium. 

'As suspected, Rachel's going to serenade us with one of her Broadway hits. Or Run Joey Run.' 

When they got to the entrance both Kurt and Rachel covered up Santana's eyes. 

"What the hell? Is this really necessary? I'm not afraid to commit homicide!" Santana warned as she bumped into one of the chairs on her right where Rachel was.

"I can't believe you already got this drunk. We had a plan." Santana could hear Kurt chastise Rachel from the corner of his mouth. 

"I got bored waiting on- ow!" Rachel's yelp resembled that of a chihuahua only furthering Santana's annoyance. 

"Watch your step, both of you." Kurt informed the two women. 

After having Sue Sylvester as a coach for four years, walking up three steps blinded was a piece of cake. Except she had all of Rachel's weight on her right side and would teeter with her every time she tripped. Santana gripped Kurt's free hand and relied on him if it came down to her or Berry face planting. Honestly her trust in Kurt was solid. 

With a giggle and a stumble from Rachel the trio came to a stop. Santana's heart was ricocheting off her ribcage in eager anticipation. Her mind was full of what could possibly be awaiting her on the stage in the auditorium. With tweedle dee and tweedle dum it was hard to tell. She had to assume Mike and Mercedes were a part of it though so it shouldn't be too drastic whatever it was. 

"You ready?" Kurt squealed. 

"Yes, now uncover my eyes." 

They waited three more agonizing seconds before dropping their hands. Santana's eyes had to adjust to the harsh lights above before focusing on the figure in front of her. He was dressed in a slick all black suit and freshly polished shoes. His jacket was unbuttoned and he didn't have a tie on, almost as if this was all last minute. He was smirking that familiar smirk she was all too familiar with, one that she sometimes shared when creating trouble as kids. That same damn inviting smirk that started it all. 

"Hey Lezpez." 

Santana knows how disgustingly cliche it is but she can't help it, this is the man that practically raised her because her father was too busy saving lives to consider the life of his own blood, and she hasn't seen this man in almost two years. After spending 13 years growing up with someone, being apart is torture. Because this isn't befriending someone just to lose touch, they were still very much in touch, just not around each other. 

Santana wonders which is worse, losing touch or keeping touch but being separated. 

So she does the most cliche thing she's ever done and runs straight into his arms. He was just as surprised as their four friends but caught her effortlessly. His hold is just as firm and protective as ever but Santana can feel how his biceps have gotten bigger since his years as the bad boy, football player in high school. She feels like she has to be hallucinating from the shock of seeing him because he smelled like the same AXE body spray from high school. She couldn't think of the name now but it was something stupid, something that only Puck would find manly. 

There's some awes from Kurt and Mercedes and Santana thinks she hears Rachel's obnoxious sniffling so she decides it's time to pull away. Santana's like an old dog, she's loyal and cuddling is nice every now and then but she doesn't like to be smothered. Puck sets her down and she's finally able to punch him in his arm. 

"You told me you were teaching a class in Milwaukee!" 

"Well I lied." Puck exclaimed rubbing his arm just to please her. 

Santana eyed Mercedes and Mike behind Puck right as it all clicked. "You fools were in on this?" She turned towards Hummelberry to see that Rachel was most definitely blubbering all over her gold dress. 

"Disgusting." Santana murmured. 

Kurt smiled and clapped his hands together in that childish way of his. Some things never changed. "It was Rachel's idea! She knew how much you had been missing him so she called Puck up and planned this whole thing. We helped out obviously." 

12 years ago if you had told Santana that Rachel Berry would be surprising her with Puck with Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, and Mike Chang on standby, she'd say you were doing blow. Hell, even ten years ago she wouldn't think this was possible, she was sure she would have done something to damage her relationship with everyone in Glee club by the time her freshman year at Louisville started. Time proved her wrong. 

"Well thanks, I guess." 

Rachel clapped her hands together at rapid speed before toddling over to the taller brunette and engulfing her in her own hug. She reeked of Paris Nights by Celine Dion, sweat, and tequila but turning away a clingy, drunk and emotional Rachel was impossible. Santana wrapped her arms around her short friend and tried to look like she was in pain. 

"We'll leave you guys to catch up. Come back out and join us when you're done." Kurt pried Rachel away from Santana and lead the way out of the auditorium. 

Santana turned and shared a timeless grin with her best man.


	2. 02. RAIN ON ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone doesn’t know, the song is Rain On Me by Lady Gaga and Ariana Grande. Quinn sings the Gaga parts and Santana sings the Ari parts.

30 minutes had passed and Santana still couldn't believe that Puck was here. They were currently seated and were watching their friends make fools of themselves on the dance floor, much like they had as freshmen only the teasing was in good fun now. 

"So how much convincing did it take for Berry to convince you to do this whole shenanigan? Did she promise to show you her granny panties?" 

Puck laughed and waved at Rachel who was excitedly waving at him. "No way, I'd do anything for my hot, Jewish momma." 

Santana grimaced at the image of Puck and Rachel making out. She'd made out with both and both were impressive (Rachel was definitely surprising) but the image of two people who were like family to her just nauseated her to no end. 

"You're such a dweeb." 

"A badass dweeb." Puck leaned in and smiled cockily. 

Santana pushed his face back and got up in need of another drink. Since Puck was here she may as well get a little loose. She trusted Kurt and Mike to look out for her and make sure she didn't do anything too stupid. 

Her movements were put on hold when she caught the backside of a blonde. Santana knew who it was the second her eyes saw the hair down in waves. It seemed like tonight was just full of surprises. Reunion parties were all about reminiscing on your past and seeing people you haven't seen in forever, but this was a little too much for her. 

She quickly smoothed out her lucky red dress and tried to stop her hands from shaking. 'You're Santana fucking Lopez. Nothing scares you. You're still the hottest piece of ass anyone in this school has ever seen and undoubtedly the best sex she has ever had. Just be cool.' 

"As I live and breathe." Santana already hated the way this was going. 

The blonde's shoulders tensed as she turned. But when she saw that it was just Santana her face broke out in a supernova. For moment, a very long moment, Santana forgot how to breathe. All she could see was that damn fucking smile. 

"Hey there Fabgay, long time no see." 

"It's good to see you too Santana." 

God, and there was that damn raspy voice that haunted her dreams. 

"The last time we hadn't heard from you until a reunion here you had Bart with you, should I be expecting another rich man to pop out?" 

Quinn rolled her eyes but there was no malice in it, only amusement. Santana smirked back in return. Pushing Quinn's buttons had always been one of her favorite hobbies, watching the blonde get all riled up. It was too easy to do! 

"Biff will not be joining us, or any other rich man for that matter." Quinn clarified with a drawl. 

Quinn steadied Santana with a simmering gaze. It was egging Santana on, daring her to make the next move. Even after ten years Santana was still accustomed to the battle with Quinn. She knew when the older girl was up for a fight and when or what her next move would be. She could differentiate from all the types of anger and what she wanted to get out of you. She knew what to expect with the former HBIC. It was like a game of chess. 

Santana knew Quinn wanted her to make the next move but not what move that would be. Did she want her to make some snide comment in return? Or did she want a flirtatious remark? The way Quinn's eyes were simmering green instead of hazel reminded her of that night at Mr.Schue's wedding, and a few other nights. 

It wasn't like Santana didn't want Quinn because she did. Fuck she wanted her so bad she was willing to take her to the nearest bathroom and fuck her right there. Quinn aroused her unlike anyone else, with that drawling voice and hazel-green eyes and fake golden hair. But she hadn't heard from Quinn in a long time. Longer than the last time she saw Puck and she didn't even live an hour from him. 

"I'm surprised you were able to make it past Berry without her noticing." 

By now Rachel would be clinging to Quinn and flooding her with questions and staring at her with big puppy eyes. Even after becoming a Broadway star and becoming far more successful than Quinn, she still looked up to the blonde (figuratively and literally). At first it was cute but now it was just sad. Santana wished Rachel would just accept that she was right which was that she was more talented than anyone else in high school and stop comparing herself to Quinn. High school was so ten years ago. 

"When I got in I didn't see you guys. I've just been sitting off to the side waiting for the inevitable with Rachel." Quinn smiled teasingly at the end. 

Looking at Quinn in all her serene beauty and genuine-ness, she realized just how much she had missed Quinn the past two and a half years. 

"How about you indulge me in a song?" Santana inspected Quinn with a closer look. 

"Did you and Rachel swap bodies or something? Is this some Freaky Friday situation?" 

Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and resisted the urge to run her thumb across her skin. Quinn always did take good job of her skin, guess it was a sort of PTSD thing from her acne when she was younger. 

"First of all, don't ever compare me and Berry in that way ever again. I can't imagine being that short or wearing those fugly sweaters." 

"You're two inches taller than her, there's not that big of a difference." 

Santana pretended not to hear Quinn which earned her an eye roll. "Second of all, I'm just getting my looks in for the day. If I don't have attention from a group of people at least once a day I get shaky." 

"That still sounds like something Rachel would say." Quinn concluded with a nod. 

Santana shot Quinn a glare before turning to the DJ. Quinn chuckled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She'd been needing a haircut for a month now but was too busy to get around to it. Quinn tried not to laugh because Santana was laying it on thick with the flirting. She didn't think the DJ looked at Santana's face once during their conversation. 

With a proud smile Santana led them on to the stage. Two microphone stands were brought over to them and Quinn tried not to focus on how scratchy her voice probably was. She hadn't sung professionally in years, not since her junior year in college when helping Rachel reboot the glee club. Of course there was singing in the shower but that was completely different. 

"Alright losers, 14 years ago you had the extreme pleasure of spending four glorious years with our smokin hot asses. Now I know you probably haven't gotten your rocks off in a while so here's a free show for you guys." 

There were some whoops from the crowd which turned out to be Puck, Mike, and Mercedes. Kurt smiled widely and gave them two thumbs up. 

"Take your clothes up!" Rachel hollered into an the silent gymnasium before colliding with Mike's side. 

Santana looked to the side clearly at a loss as to what to say to that. 

"Alright then." Santana muttered followed by a whistle from somewhere in the crowd. 

"Wait, what song-" The rest of Quinn's question was drowned out with the beginning of the song playing. 

Santana gave a slight nod in Quinn's direction and she knew that meant it was up to her. 'She's lucky I know this song.' 

"I didn't ask for a free ride 

I only asked you to show me a real good time." 

Quinn looked at Santana as she sang the next line, her intentions clear in her smile and the song. 

"I never asked for the rainfall 

At least I showed up, you showed me nothing at all." 

"It's coming down on me." Santana intercepted. 

"Water like misery." Quinn sang. 

"It's coming down on me." Santana repeated. 

"I'm ready, rain on me." Both harmonized. 

As the bass dropped both girls started dancing to it. By now everyone was dancing up and down or grinding against each other. Rachel was practically in Mike's arms as they jumped together. 

"I'd rather be dry, but at least I'm alive." Quinn's angelic voice soared across the room like Mr.Sandman. 

"Rain on me, rain, rain 

Rain on me, rain, rain." Santana did the backup for Quinn with a hotly glance. 

They finished up the chorus and post chorus together with Santana shooting into the second verse. 

"Livin' in a world where no one's innocent 

Oh, but at least we try, mmm

Gotta live my truth, not keep it bottled in 

So I don't lose my mind, baby, yeah." Santana made a point of looking directly at Quinn on the word baby. 

Quinn felt a delicious shudder run down her back and throughout her entire body. Her body was humming with adrenaline from the performance but there was a different kind of humming in her heart and between her legs. 

"I can feel it on my skin." Santana slid the microphone from it's stand and turned towards Quinn. 

"It's comin' down on me." Quinn repeated Santana's own actions with half as much sultry. 

"Teardrops on my face." At this point Santana was undressing Quinn right there on stage. 

"Water like misery." Quinn's voice was so soft yet strong, it took Santana's breath away almost causing her to miss her line. 

"Let it wash away my sins." 

"It's coming down on me." Quinn repeated, raising her head back slightly. 

"Let it wash away, yeah." Santana finished. 

Both turned back towards the crowd as they sand the chorus for the second time. Santana was clapping and getting the crowd going even more. When it got to the bridge Santana was all serious, like she was in a music video. Quinn followed suite and stood in the center of the stage like Wonder Woman. 

"Hands up to the sky." Both women raised their arms in front of them and slowly brought them down, staring into the crowd with stony, exotic expressions. 

"I'll be your galaxy 

I'm about to fly

Rain on me, tsunami." Quinn finished by herself. 

Santana joined her for the next part. "Hands up to the sky

I'll be your galaxy 

I'm about to fly 

Rain on me (rain on me)." 

They sang the last chorus together with each taking turns to do a run or a high note. Both danced around the stage swiftly like birds but elegantly like lions. The crowd was in chaos as they danced all over the fucking place. It was like they were teenagers again. 

"I hear the thunder comin' down 

Won't you rain on me?

Eh, eh, yeah (Rain on, woo)." Santana sang with Quinn backing her up. 

They repeated it again before finishing together with a firm, "Rain on me." 

As soon as they were done they just stood there and bowed their heads. When they heard the crowd cheering and whistling they burst into giddy smiles and raised their heads. Both of their bodies were still thrumming from the adrenaline and their cheeks burned with pride at being able to pull it off. There was the familiar swell in their chests that everyone in glee club knew you could only experience from doing something you love, especially with someone you care about: performing. 

They took off down the steps and Quinn could already feel the side effects in her wobbly legs and tight, lower back. She wasn't going to complain though. She hadn't performed in seven years and until now she hadn't realize how much she had missed that, especially with Santana by her side. 

"Oh my gosh, you guys! You were amazing!" Rachel screeched crushing them both in hugs. 

Quinn was already winded and Rachel's hug made her stop breathing altogether. 

"Did you expect anything less than perfection?" Santana asked airily. 

"I swear, your ego gets bigger every time I see you." Kurt shook his head. 

"But you love me." Santana squeezed Kurt's cheeks. 

Kurt shrugged her off and took off in the opposite direction. Santana quickly followed, bright smile and jokes in hand. Quinn was taken in by Rachel, just as predicted, with Mercedes throwing her head back in laughter behind her at something Mike had said. 

***** 

Rachel had gone through seven cups of water at Breadstix and had gone to the bathroom exactly seven times. She had finished her whole meal and wasn't as drunk anymore. Well, she was still clinging to Mike but she wasn't laughing at everything or constantly burping. 

They had been in this sticky booth for over an hour reminiscing on the good days and catching up on the busy and dreary days. Laughing the same way in the same booth they had ten years ago was making Santana feel disoriented. This was 2022 right? Everyone had their own lives to attend to, too busy with jobs and new people to meet up. Finn was gone and McKinley had turned into a music school. Sue was vice president and Mr.Schue had five kids. They were no longer competing for solos in the choir room or fighting for popularity or engrossed in petty, teenage drama. 

It sure as hell didn't feel like time had moved on though. If Santana closed her eyes and listened to Mercedes and Rachel bicker and Puck make an inappropriate joke, it would be 2012. But then she'd open her eyes and she'd be able to look at Quinn in ways she used to be too reluctant to, and Quinn would be meeting her gaze unabashed. 

Truth be told Santana spent more time eyefucking Quinn from across the table to pay much attention to anything else. She had Kurt to her right and Puck to her left with Mercedes on the other side of Puck. Next to Mercedes was Quinn and then Mike and Rachel. It was pretty obvious how Santana's head was tilted slightly to the left but the only one to notice was Kurt and Mercedes who shockingly kept their mouths shut. 

"Are you and Kitty going through a rough patch?" Santana asked.

"Of course not! Actually, we've never been better. I've just finished my fourth Broadway show and she's done modeling, producing music, and is getting ready to do her own album. Our sex life is amazing and every Friday is movie night. Why would you ask such a thing?" Rachel took a bite out of her breadstick as if she hadn't just gone on a big rant. 

"I only ask because you've been dry humping Chang Chang over here the whole night." 

Puck burst into laughter while Quinn tried to be more discrete. Mike moved away from Rachel. 

"I beg your pardon?" Rachel's face was gleaming beat red and her brown eyes were a storm. She looked like she had ten years ago whenever Santana antagonized her. 

"I beg your pardon?" Santana mocked in an old ladies voice. 

Santana could hear Quinn snigger from across the table and over the laughter of Mercedes. Ever since freshmen years on the Cheerios, the two co captains had their hearing trained to hear each other in case there were any last minute changes to the routine which helped for Glee club performances as well. Santana was able to hear every noise Quinn made and every curse uttered under her breath the night of Mr.Schue's wedding. 

Her dark, brown eyes met honey, hazel ones. It was like they were in their own soundproof room, no sound and no person could penetrate their moment. It was another thing that started from Cheerios and flourished into something stronger and more intense. 

"Move it Hummel, unless you want me to empty my bladder into your lap." 

Kurt quickly scrambled out of Santana's way to allow her access to the restroom facilities. 

"I need to relieve myself as well." Rachel was much more proper and discrete about her need for the restroom. 

"Jesus Berry, can I not use the restroom without you up my ass? My vagina works the same as yours." 

"Shut up." Rachel quipped with a smack to her arm. 

Rachel had some difficulty with her dress at first which earned her another snide comment from Santana. Nothing else was said until they were washing their hands. Santana could feel Rachel's eyes constantly fitting back to her as she fixed her makeup. She only did that when she wanted to talk about something serious. 'Great.' 

"You and Quinn did a prodigious job on stage." It was only an opener, bait for a conversation about Quinn. Santana wasn't going to bite. 

"Thanks." 

If she kept it short then Rachel would be forced to keep throwing out bait until she asked what it was she wanted to ask. Santana knew she had to leave the bathroom or else Rachel would cave and ask what she wanted to. 

"You seem to miss her." 

There was so much depth and vulnerability in the assumption, it twisted Santana up inside. What are you suppose to feel when you haven't seen someone in 916 days? Four years of high school spent jointed at the hip, college was tough but there were reunions in Lima and the occasional meet up. But then the visits became less and less and the text messages stale. Next thing you know, you've spent 916 days without seeing someone whom you considered to be your best friend. 

Only Quinn wasn't just a best friend, she hadn't been for nine years now. Maybe she really never was. 

"Of course I do." 

Santana didn't want to expand on that and thankfully Rachel picked up on it. Over the years Rachel had learned when she had pushed enough and when she shouldn't push at all with Santana. It made it easier to seek her out and confide in her when needing someone. 

***** 

"How come you never told me you had the hots for Berry man? I totally could have hooked you up with my Jewish momma." Puck teased. 

"Oh shut up man." Mike tossed some of his breadstick at Puck. 

Mercedes laughed and angled her body to the blonde on her left. She had seen the way Quinn and Santana had been looking at each other all night, like if they were to look away for just a second they'd disappear and never be heard from again. Mercedes couldn't imagine what it'd be like to be cut off from someone who was a part of your soul for two years and hoped she never would have to. 

Quinn was still gazing off in the direction of the bathrooms, just awaiting the return of her petite, brunette friends. 

"How have you been?" Mercedes asked in a low voice.

Quinn looked at Mercedes and balked. Those were four words she had become so used to the past two years that they felt like her name. Someone could ask someone else that question and she'd think it was directed towards her. 

"Good. Better." Quinn smiled and nodded her head along with her statement. 

It's a question that makes sense at reunions like this, it was a normal question. Except her life wasn't normal and hardly ever made any sense. 

"Well you definitely look it girl." 

Quinn threw her head back in an attempt to hide her blush. She hated to admit it, she didn't want to be one of those people, but when you took care of yourself it was easy to feel good about yourself and look good. All her life she didn't take care of herself. First she was overweight, then she was underweight, always watching her diet like a hawk. Even as an adult she acted like Sue Sylvester would kick her off the Cheerios if she ate two carbs over what she was suppose to. She didn't want to be Lucy Caboosey again. 

Finally she learned to just let go. It wasn't easy but it worked, for the most part at least. 

"It is a little nerve wracking, being this close to Santana in over two years. Feels like Sectionals sophomore year all over again." Quinn chuckled nervously. She had never been so open about her feelings before. 

"Wait, is this the first time you two?" Kurt trailed off because everyone knew who he was talking about. 

Quinn didn't know what to say so she just nodded her head. A simple yeah wasn't a proper answer, it undermined the severity of the question and the answer itself. There was a whole conversation to be had about their sudden reunion, one that would have to wait because part of the conversation was returning to the table along with one Rachel Berry. 

"So, what did we miss?" Rachel looked around at everyone smiling. 

Santana rolled her eyes so far back Kurt was sure they would get stuck there. It was comforting to Quinn to know that some things never changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I didn't post last night because Friday was my birthday so my best friend spent the weekend with me. I'm suppose to get my Naya tattoo Saturday with my dad as a bday present so I'll have to find a time to post chapter three that day or the next day.  
> Quinn's finally here!  
> The Rain On Me performance was a little choppy because it's hard to write performances so I'm sorry for that.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Until next week.


	3. DOES YOUR MOTHER KNOW YOU SMOKE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some smut so if you aren't in to that then skip it. Once they get to the hotel that's when you can stop reading. The last two or three paragraphs are kinda fluffy.  
> If it doesn't both you and you do read, please don't make fun of me lol. I'm really not the best at writing smut or dirty talk either.  
> Anygays, enjoy!

Goodbyes within the Glee club were so dramatic they made Santana want to puke. They were too drawn out and emotional, even when they were going to see each other the next day. A simple "bye" and maybe a small hug would suffice for her. So maybe she hid out in the Breadstix bathroom until she got a scolding text from Kurt, sue her. 

She skipped out of the restaurant knowing Puck would be waiting to drive her back to the school for her car. He hated Glee club goodbyes just as much as her so she definitely owed him one for sticking around. But before she could make it to Puck's pickup there was one person left. 

"Does your mother know you smoke?" Santana asked in her best masculine, authoritative voice. 

Quinn looked up at Santana realizing she had been caught. Santana gingerly sat down next to the older woman on the bench. The lights from above shone down on Quinn casting a glow over her face. Her hair looked gold and her eyes more green than hazel. She was breathtaking, as usual. 

"I've quit everything except for the occasional cigarette. I really only smoke when I'm stressed." 

Santana felt her heart ache at the small, carefree grin consuming Quinn's facial features. 'No one should be allowed to look that beautiful. Too ethereal.' Kurt and Rachel would totally be busting her balls if they were hear reading her thoughts now. 

"Mind if I?" Santana nodded her head at the cigarette. 

Quinn looked back at Santana to gauge her facial features. She knew Santana smoked cigars but not cigarettes. Not to mention she wasn't badgering Quinn for her dirty little habit. She went ahead and passed it on to the Latina and watched in awe as she expertly inhaled. 

She rested her cheek on her hand continuing to watch Santana. Watching Santana had become a fun habit of hers over the years. In high school she watched Santana to make sure she wasn't plotting against Quinn. Santana was her only worthy opponent so she had to keep an eye on her. But after school hours it only festered. She would watch Santana at sleepovers, at pool parties. Watching Santana after graduation was her favorite thing; examining for any new physical differences, watching her react to people and events. 

"I thought you smoked cigars." 

"Yeah well my dad stopped and my abuela won't let my anywhere near my abuelo's stuff so." Santana was smiling but Quinn saw the pain in her eyes and voice. 

Ten years later and it was still like Santana's abuela had kicked her out of her house the day before. Thanks to Sue they had come to some sort of compromise seven years ago but things were tense and awkward. Their relationship would never be the same and every time Santana thought about that it made her hurt in inexplicable ways. It would take her breath away and her chest would ache for minutes and she would feel nauseous. 

Quinn didn't know this but she could guess. Everyone knew how torn up Santana was over her estranged relationship with her abuela. She couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving her (supposed of) best friend hanging for two and a half years. 

"Why are you stressed?" Santana just realized Quinn said the only time she smoked was when she was stressed. She hadn't necessarily seemed stressed that night, just reserved. She was quiet for the most part when they ate, even her laughs were small. It was like she was stuck deep in thought. 

Quinn's eyes flashed with a dark supermassive hunger that left Santana in shambles. There was only one other time Quinn had looked at her that way and that was at Mr.Schue's reception. And again before their second time. She had given her that look the few other times but never as hungry and exotic as the first time. Until now at least. 

"I'm just sexually frustrated." There was no way around lying that she was stressed over her absence of friendship with Santana or how she yearned for Santana, so she thought she'd come right out and say it. 

Santana on the other hand didn't find it so easy. It seemed like ever since Quinn sat down next to her in that church pew that she had been surprising her. She always had an inkling that Quinn was supressing some major attraction towards girls (she did have an awesome gaydar after all), but when Quinn started making moves on her she had been thrown for a loop. Honestly she had never expected Quinn Fabray to sleep with another girl, not the way they had at least. Maybe getting drunk one night at some frat party and being so overwhelmed that it just happened. But then she'd push it down with more ferocity than before, and either it never happened again or it did but in secret. 

Instead Quinn had been hinting at Santana the whole night, saying she was killing it in her dress and that she liked slow dancing, there were even some touches to the arm or side. Quinn had been the one to ask Santana if she wanted to go upstairs. Santana definitely made Quinn cum first but for their second time Quinn was navigating her way around Santana's vagina like she had already done it before. She hadn't which made the experience even more satisfying. 

Every time after had been full of knock out orgasms, scratches, gurgling moans, and tear jerking cuddles. No one else could compare to Quinn in bed, except for maybe Brittany but Santana would definitely never tell Quinn that. She had slept with a few girls here and there but nothing ever bloomed into something serious. For the past two and a half years the only pleasure Santana could get was from herself. 

She knew that the fact that she hadn't slept with anyone in three years was a big red flag. Jumping right back into bed (literally) with Quinn wasn't the best idea. But she was horny and Quinn was the only one she wanted. So after some processing of this bold and outspoken Quinn, she put out their cigarette and made haste for Puck's truck. 

"Okay Puckerman, step on it." Santana commanded before Quinn even closed the door all the way. 

"Aye aye Captain Lezzy." Puck saluted her. 

The next six minutes were some of the most excruciating minutes for Santana. They were lucky it was past midnight and it was a small town so everything was close by. She knew Puck wouldn't care if her and Quinn got their mack on but she knew if they started, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. 

Puck parked his truck next to Santana's car that she was borrowing from her mom. Living in New York meant there was no need for her to have her own car in Lima and her dad had his own car as well, so she just drove her moms. Driving her moms car meant no car sex which was putting Santana's patience and self control to her limits. 

"See you guys tomorrow." Puck said to the girls, one of which was already out of the car. 

"See ya!" Santana hollered, already unlocking the car. 

Quinn reached over and kissed Puck on the cheek. "Thanks Noah." 

"Anything for my best friend and baby momma." He smiled his rare 100% genuine smile which earned one from Quinn. 

When Quinn got in the car Santana was drumming her hands against the steering wheel and was smooshing her lips together. Quinn hadn't even hooked herself in before Santana was zooming off in the direction of the same hotel where everything had begun. 

"Normally I don't care who hears the mind blowing sex I'm having, but I feel like our parents shouldn't feel jealous." Santana explained as she tried to obey the speed limit. 

"My mom would definitely walk in on us after hearing the noises you're going to be making." Quinn purred in her most sinfully sultry voice. 

Santana gripped the steering wheel tighter causing her fingers to burn slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by Quinn who only smirked in response. Santana was definitely going to need to fix that, can't have Quinn getting full of herself and being a top again. The former head of the celibacy club that always wore pretty, virtuous sundresses had surprised her during their two time thing and proceeded to every time after. More often than not Quinn ended up matching up to Santana in topping. Of course she couldn't complain too much. 

"You're foxy Fabray." 

Quinn laughed loudly at that. The sincerity in it didn't match the heated, sexual tension that had just been going on between the two. But it didn't matter, because when Santana turned to look at Quinn with her head back and a wide smile occupying her astounding features, all she cared about was that merry smile and sweet laugh. 

The last two and a half years had definitely been dark without Quinn's bright smile. Life was good; Santana was making bank being a dance teacher at NYADA, she got to see Rachel and Kurt frequently, her relationship with her family was healthy, she was healthy and had people that cared about her. The only thing missing was her best friend that was always dying her hair blonde. Funny how one person can impact your life so much. 

I missed you. 

Santana wanted to say it, she wanted to say it so damn bad because it was true! But it wasn't the right time. They were in a zone, things were playful and sexy not serious and emotional. Now wasn't the time for that. She would only ruin things if she got all emotional on Quinn. 

Neither of them were very touchy-feely people. Quinn's dad ruined her sense of comfort and love so she didn't know what was a healthy relationship and what was a toxic relationship. Santana had been so angry with herself for her attraction to girls that she wouldn't allow herself to open up about anything. Both were afraid of rejection and heartbreak. 

But Santana wasn't a silly, scared teenager anymore. She was a grown adult who had just spent the past 916 days missing someone who had been a part of her soul practically. Hell, she cared about freaking Rachel Berry! She would do anything for the hobbit with a big schnoz. People can change and grow. 

'Now still isn't the right time.' Santana told herself firmly. 

Finally they were at the hotel. Santana made sure all the windows were up and nothing was left on before turning the car off. She was practically skipping as she dragged Quinn into the hotel. 

Both women were having mad flashbacks as they past the threshold. Both had experienced a lot in the past nine years yet it felt like 3,285 days ago was just yesterday. 

Santana bought them a room and were told that checkout was at 1:00 the next day. It was late and they were definitely going to be up longer but Quinn was an early riser. She was the one always waking up Santana for cheer camp and Cheerios practices. 

They were both experiencing strong déjà vu as they tumbled down the hall. Nothing had changed setting wise. The same white halls with too bright lights. They were both wearing different outfits and Quinn's hair was longer, but they were both giggling and grinning like teenage girls about to have sex for the first time. It felt like Santana had stepped right into February 2013. For a second Santana thought she heard Finn's voice. 

It wasn't all hot kissing and clothes being ripped off as soon as they entered the room. The light was flicked on by Santana and Quinn was standing in front of the bed, assessing the room. Santana took a moment to appreciate the voluptuous Quinn Fabray. 

She was standing in the glare of the light making her hair shine gold despite her true hair that had been peeking through all night. She was still skinny but not like she had been the last time Santana had seen her. The last time Quinn had seemed being near skin and bones only. There had been bags under her eyes and her cheeks were slightly sunken in. Now her face was full and bright with life. Her skin wasn't pale or slightly yellow. Santana didn't realize just how unhealthy Quinn had last seemed. 

Quinn turned and smiled, completely oblivious to Santana's evaluation. Her eyes were twinkling like the lights of the town in the window behind her. Her eyes only sparkled like that when she was royally pissed off or blissfully happy. The fact that Quinn was smiling one of her megawatt smiles with her eyes twinkling at Santana, made Santana feel like she won the lottery and then some. 

Santana smiled and met Quinn across the room. She slid her right hand across Quinn's smooth cheek and rested the other on her side. She was mere centimeters away from Quinn's lips and she could feel her body humming with excitement. She gazed into Quinn's eyes which were gazing back, burning elegantly with lust. Leave it to Quinn to feel something so warm and naughty in an elegant way. 

She couldn't take it anymore. All night her body had been craving Quinn, for Quinn to touch her everywhere with her hands, with her tongue. The one person Santana had wanted for the past two years was Quinn. Now here she was, standing before her wanting to do the exact same thing. She couldn't wait any longer. 

Santana crushed her lips against Quinn's eliciting a gurgling moan from the blonde. Santana pulled back, both already huffing and puffing, high off of desire and hunger. The brunette wasted no time reattaching their lips and pushing Quinn back until her calfs met the bed. 

Quinn plopped down on the bed and guided Santana down against her body by her neck. Their lips never parted as they scuffled back on the bed. Santana's skin was burning where Quinn touched her. She sloppily pulled her lips back, drool on both of their lips. Her heart was already pumping into overdrive, overwhelmed with thoughts of what was about to happen. 

Santana began her attack on Quinn's neck, her lips sucking and biting. Quinn didn't like the thought of having to spend time covering up her love bites but it felt too good to protest. She entangled her hand in Santana's hair and arched her back causing their pelvis' to meet. Both women groaned at that. Santana pulled back from Quinn's neck and closed her eyes blissfully from the contact. The action was so sexy, Quinn couldn't refrain herself from doing it again to receive the same reaction. 

The Latina bit her lip feverishly. The last thing she wanted to do was cum after only making out for less than two minutes. She leaned back to kick her heels off, Quinn quickly following suit. Quinn got up and positioned herself behind Santana before moving her hair to the side to maul on Santana's neck. Santana leaned back into the blonde's embrace, her body humming with pleasure. 

Quinn sneaked a hand down and dipped it beneath Santana's skin tight dress. She was having difficulty getting to her intended target so she moved back to unzip Santana's dress. She barely got it unzipped before Santana was turning and locking their lips together. Their lips moved together in a fast pace that said everything they couldn't. I missed you. I missed this. This is the best feeling ever. Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop. 

Santana quickly palmed Quinn's breast earning a high pitched gasp. It was like music to Santana's ears. She smirked and squeezed tight again, admiring the way Quinn kissed her more hungrily. After teasing Quinn's nipple through the fabric for a while Santana finally worked on ripping the dress from Quinn's body. 

"You have too much clothing on." 

Quinn hummed, pushing her chest up as the dress left her body, causing Santana to get a face full of her breasts. 

"I could say the same for you." 

Quinn's voice was so low and husky it caused a short circuit in Santana's mind. She could feel the warmth pooling in her abdomen and tingling downstairs. She quickly finished pulling off her dress leaving them both in their undergarments. 

Their lips met in a bruising kiss that left both of them moaning. Santana undid Quinn's bra in one swift move and started leaving trails of kisses down Quinn's body. She started on her jaw, dipping her tongue out to lick a stripe up her jaw (that was a kink of Quinn's, an odd one but Santana loved how Quinn would gasp like it was coming from some holy place). She trailed down her neck to her collarbone, sucking extremely hard there. 

Finally her lips wrapped around Quinn's hard nipple. Quinn tugged on Santana's hair approvingly. Santana flicked her tongue back and forth causing Quinn to throw her head back. Quinn shifted her body closer to Santana, their bodies flushed together. Santana ran her hand up Quinn's body, her fingers tickling Quinn's stomach muscles causing them to clench. She started playing with Quinn's other nipple, pinching it. 

Santana let Quinn's nipple go with an exaggerated pop and gazed up at Quinn. The blonde could barely control herself with Santana's lips glistening and her warm, teddy brown eyes gazing at her so innocently. Fuck Santana and all her games and flirty nature. She was too sexy to be human. 

While Quinn was preoccupied with her wet lips and pooling eyes of warmth, Santana slipped a hand between them and palmed Quinn's wet core. Quinn bucked against Santana's hand and closed her eyes. Santana could feel herself getting wet from how drenched Quinn was. 

"Fuck Quinn, you're so wet." 

Santana teased Quinn's entrance before finally taking off Quinn's underwear. What surprised Santana was Quinn crawling on top of her lap. This wasn't the first time Quinn did something bold but it still came as a shock. To think that 14 years ago Quinn wouldn't be caught dead even flirting with a girl. Queen of the celibacy club, pre-pregnancy Quinn would be horrified of her future. 

But one of the things Santana was best at was not being told twice to do something. She got the hint and wasted no time in pushing a finger past Quinn's wet folds. She looked up to judge Quinn's reaction before slowly adding a second finger. 

At first she was just teasing her, moving her fingers here and there at an agonizingly slow pace. But then Quinn humphed and grind down on Santana's hand down to her wrist. Santana bit her cheek until she tasted blood, trying not to groan. 

She quickly added a third finger and found a nice rhythm to go with Quinn's grinding. She wrapped her right arm around Quinn's waist to steady her so she didn't fall back. Santana pulled her fingers back treacherously slow before plunging them back in full force. She was met with Quinn's untrimmed nails clawing down her back. She hissed and hit an especially sensitive spot causing Quinn to clamp down around her hand. 

Things were getting sloppy, Santana was worried about Quinn falling back and hitting her head on the headboard. She applied speed and pressure to the whacking of her hand against Quinn's pussy before pressing her thumb against Quinn's clit. Quinn let out a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a scream mixed with a sigh. Santana pressed her legs closer together, the throbbing between her own legs almost unbearable. 

"Do that again." Quinn's voice was deadly low. 

Santana quickly did as told in hopes of hearing the same sound come from Quinn. She did along with more clawing at her already raw back. She was sure she could feel blood trickling down her back but didn't question it. 

Quinn's entire body was shaking the closer she got to reaching her climax. Her breathing was becoming shallower and shallower. Santana could feel Quinn's taught muscles against her body. Quinn's grinding was coming faster and sloppier in desperation. Santana tightened her hold on Quinn so she wouldn't bust her head open and curled her fingers once, twice, three times and had Quinn coming all over her fingers. 

She came with a low howl of Santana's name and violent shudders that wracked her body. Santana kept her fingers still inside of Quinn as she came down. Quinn slumped against Santana, her muscles as heavy as lead from their exertion. She wasn't as young as she used to be and her car accident had its lasting effects. 

Santana kissed Quinn's damp hair and peppered several kisses to her neck. She left more kisses on her shoulder, on her forearm, above her breast, then licked a stripe down the valley of her breasts. Quinn smiled lazily and pulled back at that. Even after being freshly fucked, her smile couldn't be any less gorgeous and full of life. Santana smiled back. 

She pulled her fingers out from beneath Quinn causing a flare of arousal to shoot up Quinn's stomach but dissipate. Santana licked two fingers clean, deliberately sucking and sticking her tongue out to annoy Quinn who was aptly paying attention. Quinn's eyes were still dilated with arousal.

Before she could finish with her third finger Quinn was stilling her movement. Her hand was midway to her mouth with her fingers spread apart. Without breaking apart Quinn leaned down and took Santana's finger in her own. If Santana had been making out with her fingers she had nothing on Quinn, she was practically fucking Santana with one finger. 

Quinn's head bobbed up and down on Santana's single digit. Santana's pupils were blown wide from the action. She was going so deep Santana felt the back of Quinn's throat. 'Oh God.' Were the only words being able to form in Santana's mind. Quinn pulled back fully, Santana's finger glistening with Quinn's saliva. But Quinn wasn't done. She stuck her tongue out and licked it up and down every side of Santana's finger, even getting down to the crevices. 

"My turn." Quinn said simply. 

Santana gulped. 

Quinn pushed Santana back and crawled further on top of the withering Latina. She placed a leg on each side of Santana's thighs so the Latina's body was barracked in between Quinn's legs. Santana desperately tried to spread her legs to relieve some pressure but Quinn only pressed down preventing her from doing so. 

"Not so fast." Quinn purred, her eyes gleaming snake green in the darkness. 

Quinn was most definitely not vanilla. Her boyfriends just never knew how to please her and get a satisfying response. 

Quinn grinned devilishly before focusing her attention on Santana's breasts. She undid the lacy red bra and threw it somewhere in the room. First she licked a loooong stripe from the top of Santana's chest, down between the valley of her breasts, to her belly button. She spent a few seconds flicking her tongue around Santana's belly button, Santana's toes flexing. 

She pressed several kisses to Santana's overworked abs. Ever since Quinn had first bucked against her back when they were only making out, Santana had been wet. Her abs had been so taught ever since. She needed to release herself. Quinn kissed her way back up to Santana's neck before leaving some of her own dark, purple marks. 

Quinn dragged her tongue up the shell of Santana's ear, her hand creeping deftly up Santana's stomach. The same time she gripped Santana's breast was the same time she tugged on Santana's ear. She knew how much it turned Santana on whenever she bit her, especially when she tugged on her ear. She nipped at her neck and ear a few times as her fingers twisted an erect nipple. Santana's legs were straight out in front, her toes digging harshly into the comforter. Santana was a moaning mess beneath her. 

The blonde licked the Latina's neck and ear before wrapping her mouth around the lonely nipple. She pressed her body down on Santana's and slid up against her as she sucked and played with Santana's breast. Santana grabbed a fistful of Quinn's hair as a loud, throaty groan escaped her lips. 

"Fuck Quinn." It started as a low moan but ended as a high pitched gasp. 

Quinn grinned against Santana's skin sending her into an even bigger frenzy. The former head cheerleader raised herself so her lips were ghosting against Santana's burning ear. 

"Tell me what you want Tana." Quinn whispered, her hand barely ghosting Santana's drenched entrance. 

Santana swallowed thickly. Her heartbeat was erratic and she felt like she was being burnt alive. She could barely think let alone form coherent words. 

"Tell me Santana." Quinn grabbed harshly at Santana causing her to gasp and buck against her hand. 

Quinn's eyes were a beautiful combination of hazel and green. The hazel never really reached a dark brown but now they were practically black with lust. 

"Santana. Look at me." Quinn commanded.

Santana struggled to open her eyes. Her eyes were shut so tight that her nose was scrunched and her mouth was hanging open. There was a crease in her forehead that Quinn found ridiculously adorable. She couldn't help but place a gentle kiss against Santana's furrowed brows before encouragingly whispering, "Open your eyes baby." 

Santana was finally able to open her eyes and meet Quinn's dancing eyes. They both stared at each other, Quinn's gaze steady and Santana's wavering. Santana's chest was heaving up and down and her skin was humming with her blood rushing. She felt superhuman to still be awake. 

"I want you to fuck me." It was hushed but it was enough. 

Quinn attached their lips in a passionate kiss. At first neither one moved their lips, but then Santana parted her lips and Quinn quickly darted her tongue in. As their tongues clashed warmth spread throughout both of their bodies causing their fingertips to tingle. 

As they kissed fiercely and passionately, Quinn reached down and discarded Santana's underwear. After a few more seconds Quinn pulled back, her mouth leaving before her tongue. She scampered down Santana's body feeling how rigid it was. She placed several featherlight kisses to the inside of Santana's quivering thighs. She looked up at Santana whose eyes were already sealed shut, her face scrunched up the same as before. She licked her lips before plunging in. 

A strangled, "Quinn." wrangled its way past Santana's wet lips. 

Quinn sucked on Santana's clit quickly earning tugging on her hair. Her moan from the tugging vibrated against Santana's center. The Latina wrapped her legs around Quinn's head keeping her face in place. Santana's legs were squeezing so tight Quinn thought she might pass out. She wiggled her hand up between them before pressing her thumb against Santana's clit. 

"Fuck Quinn, don't stop. Don't stop." Santana practically shouted. 

She started applying pressure to Santana's clit with her thumb and used her tongue to spell out Santana's name. She came on the t. Santana's body spasmed and her legs clenched onto Quinn's face. She spasmed one more time before her legs collapsed on Quinn's shoulder and her body melted into the bed. Quinn finished drinking up Santana's juices before pulling away. 

Quinn crawled up beside Santana who felt like she was drifting between worlds. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at Santana. She looked ridiculous; Santana Lopez aka master of seduction, queen of sex, was practically passed out from coming.

This earned her Santana opening her eyes. She could see how tired Santana was, her eyelids were heavy and she was still breathing heavily. Her hair was wild and she looked a mess, but she was utterly beautiful in Quinn's eyes. She unconsciously reached out and moved some hair from Santana's face before kissing her softly.

Santana lightly sucked on Quinn's lips, her tongue picking up any excess fluids. 

"Mm. I like the way I taste on your lips." Santana smiled. 

Quinn giggled causing Santana's smile to broaden. The blonde leaned against her elbow and tilted her head to admire Santana's serene, effortless beauty. Santana reached up and brushed her thumb against the corner of Quinn's mouth and her cheek, picking up the last remnants of Santana. 

Both couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes. It had been two years. Two years without breaking out into song, two years without bullying Rachel, two years without gossiping, two years without talking. Without looking into each others eyes or touching hands or having sex. 916 days without existing together. 

Both of them knew in that moment that they never wanted to go through two years without each other again. It had been painful and lonely in every sense of the words. But neither of them said that, too afraid that the deeper meaning residing behind it would escape and swallow them whole. No sense in saying something that could push them apart before they were really back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this chapter was long and I apologize for that to those who don't like long chapters.  
> I got my Naya tattoo Saturday and was busy yesterday so that's why I'm posting late. I hope it was worth the wait!


	4. CHANGE YOUR TICKET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half is very much inspired by Change Your Ticket by One Direction.

Santana was absentmindedly running her fingertips up and down Quinn's bare shoulder. There was a dark purple hickey reaching from her collarbone to her shoulder. The Latina couldn't suppress the proud smile that overtook her features. 

They only had 15 minutes left before they had to check out but neither one felt like moving. Santana wanted to stretch out the last 15 minutes as long as she could. She wished she could make it 15 years and not just 15 minutes. Quinn was so warm and she felt utterly at ease with the blonde in her arms. Everything was so much easier laying in bed, away from the rest of the world and adult problems. 

Quinn slid her hand further up Santana's side, her fingertips ghosting behind her back. Santana cracked a smirk when she felt Quinn's fingers to run across deep scratch marks.

"Someone needs a manicure." Santana teased but her light tone contradicted her statement. 

Quinn moved back so she could look Santana in her eyes. She was sidetracked when the sun struck Santana's eyes making them look like melting chocolate. Looking into Santana's fierce eyes still brought Quinn to her knees in intense approbation. Something else that was the same was Santana's face. Her cheekbones were still soft but defined and would jut out when she smiled. 

"Maybe I'll just have a spa day for myself." She needed her hair cut and probably a pedicure now that she thought about it. 

Santana grinned and pressed a lingering kiss to Quinn's lips. A thought slowly started to form in Santana's mind. How had they gotten back to this? They hadn't seen each other in two years (and not much the three years before that Santana realized) and on the first night they're already jumping into bed together. Santana blamed herself for terrible self restraint and missing Quinn too much. But was Quinn really just sexually frustrated? 

She seemed stressed the entire night and something that went beyond sexual frustration. It wasn't just physical but mental and emotional. Santana prided herself in being able to read Quinn's body language and facial expressions. Come to think of it, the blonde hadn't really been acting like she was sexually frustrated. She wasn't squirming around in her seat or had her eyes glazing over when looking at someone attractive, she didn't seem to be dozing off with dilated pupils or checking out anyone. 

No, Quinn seemed stressed internally. All night she seemed on edge, like she was ready to flee at the first sign of conflict. There was something that was bothering Quinn and Santana wanted to know what. She had been in the dark for two and a half years, she wanted to be in on the goings inside Quinn's mind. 

"Why were you really stressed out last night?" 

Quinn stilled against Santana causing the brunette to worry. The last time she had engaged Quinn in a heart to heart she ended up flying off the hook and calling her a quote, "hypocritical bitch that needs to finger out your own shit before sticking your nose in other peoples business and preaching about what to do and opening up." unquote. 

'Wait. Was that the last time we talked? No, it couldn't be. I wouldn't have gone two years without seeing her if we left things that way.' They must have met up, even briefly. Or texted or called or Skyped, something! 

Santana bristled, ready for the blonde to retaliate. She was surprised when she actually got a response and not a verbal beatdown. 

"I thought you hated me." 

She was 100% aware that Quinn had chose to be open with her without any probing. Coming from Quinn that was a ginormous step. She knew she should probably reassure her that she didn't hate her or ask her why she would think that. But Santana still wasn't all that skilled at serious talk. So she opted to make a joke out of it instead.

"I usually don't let people I hate go down on me." 

Quinn pulled back to look back at Santana and smiled. Relief flooded Santana's body at the gentle reaction. She thought that she might have yelled at her for not taking her seriously. 

The blonde positioned herself so she was on her stomach facing Santana. She leaned down on her left arm and used her other hand to trace random shapes on Santana's stomach. It tickled and was a bit distracting. 

Quinn bit her lip. She had to find a way to say how she felt without confusing Santana or making it come out wrong. In the past two years she had made a lot of progress but it still wasn't easy being open. Santana was exactly like her with it came to feelings, they both would rather lock it down and hide it away until, inevitably, they exploded. Feelings made them uncomfortable and scared of reactions. 

But Quinn had learned how to be open and honest. It was still every bit nerve wracking but for the most part, it never bit her in the ass. This was Santana though. She hadn't been around her in two and a half years and if she knew herself, she knew Santana would avoid getting serious at every chance. And she knew Santana tended to make jokes when forced into a serious situation. 

Santana was the one that brought it up though, so maybe Quinn wasn't the only one that had learned some social skills. Quinn lifted her head and melt patient, encouraging eyes. 'This must be how Brittany felt.' Quinn thought briefly before shoving it away. That wasn't what was bothering her last night. 

"The last time we had talked face to face, things didn't quite end so well." 

Santana sniggered as if to say you don't say. But her smile was soft and her eyes were still encouraging. Quinn found it nearly impossible not to continue with Santana Lopez looking at you with God tier eyes that were encouraging you to go on. 

"I mean we patched things up over text and we called but, we haven't talked since. So I didn't know if you thought my apology was cheap or fake. And I figured that if it had been you ignoring me for two years plus, I'd be pretty pissed at you." Quinn was talking with her hands, something Santana had never noticed her do before. Her eyes kept darting off to the side like a baby's attention. Her fingers pointed at Santana then herself at the end, an action Santana found insanely adorable. "So all night I was on pins and needles, wondering if you were going to blow up at me or sucker punch me because honestly I'd deserve it." 

Santana couldn't help but chortle at that, stopping Quinn. The blonde gazed up at Santana, her lips parted and eyes somewhat glazed. 

"Quinn, we may have gotten handsy in the past but in no way would I sucker punch you. There are just lines I'm not willing to cross. I'm classy like that." Santana winked slyly at the end earning a fit of giggles from Quinn.

"Sure." Quinn snorted. 

Santana leaned back against the headboard and contently watched Quinn for a moment. She was using her left hand to rub her right ring finger in circular motions, almost as if she actually had a ring on. Her hazel-green eyes were flicked to her left in overthought Santana knew. Every now and then her tongue would peek out to moisten her lips before retreating. 

Quinn and Santana were best friends, despite their rocky high school years and two years of silence. But they had always been honest with each other (almost) and never had to hide who they really were. Everyone in glee club had a deep understanding and overwhelming love for each other, but Brittany, Quinn, and Puck were really the three people who knew Santana better than herself sometimes (with honorable mentions to Hummelberry). For Quinn it was Santana and Mercedes, and Brittany because the girl was perceptive in her own genius way. 

With that being said, it was still strange to see Quinn so bare. Here she was, naked in the same bed after a night of pleasure, spilling her guts to Santana. Never had Santana ever been more attracted to Quinn, emotionally or physically. 

"If we're talking about blame, it really isn't all on you blondie. The phone works both way ya know." 

"I didn't really give you the impression I wanted to talk though. And you did at first, you texted every day and I had numerous missed Skype calls and voice mails." 

Quinn always ended up taking responsibility for her actions in the end and feeling terrible for it, but doing it on her own accord was new. Santana trying to take some of the blame was new to Quinn. It seemed both were surprising each other this morning. 

Santana sighed. She was beginning to realize there was no changing Quinn's mind about who the reigning asshole was. But at least she could help her feel better about it. 

"Whatever. It's in the past." Santana shrugged indifferently. 

Quinn had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. This was Santana's way of saving all was forgiven. It was something so purely Santana it made Quinn feel rooted. 

Santana grinned a cheshire grin and crawled towards Quinn, her movements languid like a cat's. 

"I could think of a few things we could do in the present to make up for it." 

Quinn grinned matching up to Santana's flirtatious abilities. 

"Enlighten me." 

Quinn slid her fingers through Santana's unkempt hair and met her in a heavy kiss. 

***** 

Watching Quinn get dressed was messing with Santana's head. Her eyes traced the outlines of Quinn's marred body. Quinn made her stretch marks sound worse than they actually were. After Beth she had gone overboard on cream and kicked her body back in to shape. The marks were still there but they were faint and pale. Santana wouldn't care either way, despite what remarks she may have made in the past. 

On Quinn's left side there was a long gash from the driver mirror that cut her in the crash. She had a few other small scars from glass and car metal scattered on her left side and the left of her stomach and back. There used to be burn marks mushed into the skin at her waistline but over time had healed. Quinn could still see them when she looked down though. 

The marks on Quinn's body only intensified her beauty for Santana. She thought Quinn should see them as a badge of honor but that was easier to say when they were scars on Quinn's body and not hers. 

Santana smiled and crawled to the end of the bed. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's midsection making it difficult for her to finish zipping up her dress. She didn't want to have to watch Quinn walk out the door and wonder when the next time would be when they saw each other. So maybe she got a little soft over the years, not like she would let anyone else find out. 

"Stay." Santana kissed the hallow of Quinn's throat making her eyelids flutter. 

"Santana." Quinn was smiling but Santana could hear the warning in her tone. 

"We still have some time." 

"We have five minutes before we're getting thrown out, I don't think you'd want to be banned from your favorite hotel." Quinn teased pulling out of Santana's arms. 

Quinn turned and shielded her eyes. Santana sat on the bed stark naked smirking. Quinn tossed Santana's dress at her face, her eyes never leaving Santana's mirthful ones. 

"You're evil." 

"No one's stopping you from getting a bite of this." Santana once again tried putting her body on display for the retreating blonde. 

Quinn halted her movements and dropped her purse back on the chair. She swayed her hips as she tip toed back to the smitten Latina. Quinn leaned down so her face was mere inches from Santana's. She knew how Santana always got caught up in her eyes and used it to her advantage to draw the Latina in. Sure enough Santana was compelled by dark hazel eyes that were swift and sexy like a lioness. 

Santana's senses were in overdrive. Quinn smelled of the hotel shampoo and bar of soap but Santana could still taste her on her lips. She licked her lips hungrily and leaned in to attach their lips. Her skin was tinging in anticipation, her heart thudding against her chest like a bowling ball. 

"I'm full." Quinn promptly walked away grabbing her purse. 

"All about the teasing." Santana muttered under her breath. 

"And not about the pleasing." Quinn finished whipping around. 

Santana lifted her chin and gazed into Quinn's wondering eyes. She knew Quinn was taking a trip down memory lane from her far away eyes. She looked like she was on another planet. 

"God, that feels like a lifetime ago." Quinn breathed. 

It really did. To think that 14 years ago it was just Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Puck. Finn was there but he wasn't hot stuff yet. Him and Puck were just beginning to be friends and Quinn couldn't give him a single look. All they cared about were themselves and being popular. They would have done anything to be on top of the social hierarchy. Now they were adults and friends with Glee club members. 'Oh how the mighty have fallen.' 

Really though Santana was happy Sue forced her and her two blonde friends into the Glee club. It was a blessing in disguise. That club and the people in it saved Santana's life more times than she could count throughout the years. She owed Mr.Schue and honestly Sue her life. She felt it was safe to say that everyone felt the same. 

"I better get going, my mom's wondering where I am." Santana just now noticed Quinn's fingers tapping across her screen. 

"Well I'll see you tomorrow right?" 

"Yeah, glee club reunion right?" Quinn asked with the quirk of her eyebrows. 

Damn Santana loved it when she did that. 

"Afraid so." 

"Shut up, you know you love them and all their dramatic flares." 

"Yeah but they don't need to know that." 

Quinn smiled and shook her head at her friends antics. She bit her lip and shuffled her feet. 

"I don't know, I'm suppose to head back to New York the day after tomorrow." 

"What?" Santana asked in outrage. 

Quinn sighed. She knew this would be her reaction. Everyone in Glee club would be bummed but Santana was different. Santana had always been different and that's what made things difficult. 

"But you just got here." 

"I know but I have a job Santana. I have responsibilities." 

"Oh come on, if I can get a couple of weeks off from teaching ungrateful twats how to dance and Rachel can find time to stop being famous, you can find time to get a couple of weeks off from, whatever it is you do." Santana came to a halting realization that she didn't even know what it was Quinn did. 'Damn. It has been two years.' Santana still felt guilty, just because they didn't keep in touch didn't mean she couldn't ask others what Quinn was up to. "Even Puck got time off." She added for good measure. 

Santana slid off the bed and slipped back into her underwear and dress before walking up to Quinn. The blonde was already in her heels so she was pretty much towering over the brunette.

"Everyone's gonna be here. Trouty Mouth and Puck Jr are already here, we'll get to meet Mercedes's hubby, Britt, Marley, Kitty, and everyone else are all coming down. And Kurt's husband wants to talk to us about his new book he's writing so if you don't show he'll just track you down and ask for your review. It'll be like old times Q." 

Quinn looked up in an attempt to hide her smile. Those five words always drowned her in nostalgia and longing. Things would never be the same as they used to, grown ups didn't get that luxury. But they could be like how they used to. And she did miss everyone, terribly. 

"Plus Puck's throwing me a birthday party, you can't skip town on your best friends birthday can you?" Santana stuck out her bottom lip and pulled her best puppy dog eyes. 

Quinn always pretended to be a cold hearted bitch in school but in privacy, when it came to Santana's pooling eyes and fucking adorable pout, she was a goner. She would delay and act like it didn't bother, but even as friends-before the sex and longing gazes and need, it bothered her very much so. Now sexual bonds had been formed, lines had been crossed, feelings had come to the surface. Everything was different.

There was no way Quinn could refuse Santana. 'Damnit Lopez.' 

"I guess that would make me a pretty shitty friend huh?" 

"The worst." Santana confirmed. 

Santana was relieved Quinn was deciding to stay longer in Lima with everyone else. It wouldn't be the same with glee club if Quinn was gone and she knew it wouldn't be good for Quinn to be all alone in New York with her surrogate brothers and sisters in Lima. That was definitely all there was to do it. It definitely did not have to do with her getting to spend more time staring at Quinn's eyes or hearing her laugh or maybe have more sex. She also tried to not think about Quinn possibly getting to hang out with her and her family or her hanging out with Judy, like old times. 

Quinn shook her head smiling that dazzling Quinn Fabray smile. "Guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then." 

"Guess so." Santana said sweetly. 

Quinn smiled one last smile and headed for the door making sure to sway her hips for Santana. The Latina shook her head and collapsed in the chair. Quinn was for sure going to be the death of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry for not posting last week, I was just really busy. To make up for it, I'm going to post an extra chapter. It's small so it'll be like a little treat. If I'm feeing spontaneous I may post another one later tonight or tomorrow, we'll just see!   
> The second part is most definitely inspired by Change Your Ticket by One Direction.   
> I hope everyone is having an awesome SPOOKTOBER and a great day!


	5. TOMATO PASTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter!

Judy had gone out shopping for Quinn's visit since Quinn wasn't home yet and because she had been busy before that, so Quinn decided to take another shower. Having to put back on a dress she sweated in for hours made her feel dirty, and not in the pleasing way like last night. 

Last night. 

Quinn hated that she already missed Santana. It made her feel like a silly teenage girl with a crush. But she never really did have a crush in school. People were too busy avoiding her in middle school for her to get a good look at or read on anyone. She didn't have time freshmen year because it was all about setting her image. But then she met Finn, and then Puck got her pregnant, she cheated on Sam, she had an inappropriate fling with her professor, and she tried to hide her sexuality in Biff and once again try to please her unavailable father. 

She thinks that maybe she would have had a crush on Sam if she had been normal. If she hadn't been so caught up in getting her life back on track. If she felt safe in her attraction to people. Maybe deep down inside, she always had a crush on Santana. The summer before freshmen year and freshmen year itself. But then her dad started drinking more and becoming stricter, and her mom was distancing herself from him in his drinking. So even though she knew what she might feel wasn't wrong, because she knew about San and Britt and didn't care, she didn't want her dad to know. 

'That's all in the past.' She told herself blinking away droplets of water. She had gotten distracted with her thoughts and had the water running cold. She finished rinsing out her hair and quickly cleaned her body. She turned off the water, grabbed her towel, and carefully got out of the shower. 

Her eyes caught sight of her scars in the mirror. There was no longer hate or disgust towards them. They were a part of her now, they were what made her her. When people didn't believe her or called her weak, she had the scars to say otherwise. In the wise, profound, relevant words of one icon Brooke Davis, "I am who I am. No excuses." 

Quinn's phone started buzzing right as she decided to lay down for a nap. (Her and Santana didn't do much sleeping last night. With Santana and dancing at the reunion she was capital e EXHAUSTED.) She collapsed on her bed and hit answer. 

"Hey Ally." She chirped (anyone else and she would have snapped at them). 

"Hey! How is Lima?" Allison jumped right into the questions making Quinn wonder if Lydia was there. 

"I've only been here one day." Quinn stretched her legs until her toes curled and she felt her body pop. 

'Better than sex.' 

There was a pause and then a response, "A lot can happen in 24 hours. There's even a show called 24 and every season is just one day. Each episode is an hour, literally." 

That last part was most definitely Allison and not Lydia. Allison was cinema smart, Lydia was smart smart. She definitely loves talking with Brittany about whatever it was geniuses talk about. 

"Well nothing has happened, except I can't feel my feet from all the dancing I did." 

"You went! I knew you w-, yes babe she went. I don't know, I just found out she went. Okay." Quinn waited patiently for Alison translate the news to her girlfriend. She didn't even care, they were the cutest couple Quinn had ever seen and that's saying something because Brittany and Marley were married. "Lyds wants to know who all you saw." 

"Put Lydia on the phone." Quinn's eye caught a picture of her and Santana on her desk. She thought about reaching over to get it but before she could Lydia was on the phone. 

"Hey hot stuff."

"Not that it's really any of your business but yes, I saw Santana." 

"Eeee! Baby, she saw Santana." 

"I heard that." Allison's voice was faint but Quinn could hear the amusement and smile in it. 

Normally when couples used pet names like babe or baby it made Quinn squirm. It just sounded so casual and meaningless and gross. But Allison and Lydia had a way of saying it that made it sound clean and cute. Sometimes they were so cute Quinn wanted to gauge her eyes out. She was sure one minute with them and Santana and the Latina would be ready to drink bleach. But most of all she admired their solid relationship. 

"So when are you coming home? Ally and I just got back from the store and I made sure to stock up on bacon." 

Quinn didn't respond right away, too floored by what Lydia had said. Home. There were only two places that felt like home, the choir room and her shared apartment with Allison and Lydia. Even the house she was in didn't feel like home. It was tainted with memories of how unloved and how big of a disappointment she was. Her and her mom had a healthy relationship but coming back to this house never felt like home. 

She didn't realize until now how she had managed to build a home with two people she didn't even meet until she was a freshmen in college. She smiled and blinked away tears but it was probably no use, Lydia was the most perceptive human being on the face of the earth. 

"I was suppose to be back the day after tomorrow but Santana convinced me to stay a few more weeks." Quinn broke the news. 

"Oooooh." Lydia cooed through the phone. 

Quinn rolled onto her side and back shaking her head. "Shut up MIT." 

"I didn't say anything." 

"You didn't have to." Quinn accused. 

She decided to hell with it and got up to inspect the picture of her and Santana on her desk. They were in their matching graduation caps with their arms draped around each other. Their heads were leaned towards each other causing Santana's tassel to blind her. When the picture was taken it was only by her right eye but Quinn remembered it perfectly. 

"Ah shit. My tassel got in my fucking eye!" 

"Santana Diabla Lopez! Language por favor." Maribel scolded her daughter. 

"Lo siento Mami." 

"I'm gonna put you on speaker so Ally can hear you too." 

"Okay." 

Quinn didn't remember ever framing this let alone putting it on her desk. The Nationals pictures beside it yes but not this graduation one. She had packed the day of and after gradation and left for YALE only two days after graduation. 'My mom must have done this.' 

She looked for any other graduation pictures Judy may have put in her room but found none. She had taken at least one with everyone and a group one, plus one with Mr.Schue and one with Sue. Why only put Santana's up? 

"Quinn? You still there?" Allison inquired. 

"Yeah, sorry. I got distracted by graduation pictures." 

"That you still haven't shown us. Whenever we visit you're totally showing us. Those and baby pictures." 

"I'm sure Judy Fabray would be delighted to show you baby pictures of her baby." Quinn smiled. 

"Ow! Fuck!" There was a bang that sounded like a can hitting the floor. 

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows in concern and confusion. That didn't sound good. 

"Allison, your foot busted open the tomato paste!" 

"Well I think the tomato paste busted open my foot!" 

"Oh don't be a baby you're wearing shoes." 

Quinn laughed and placed the picture on her nightstand, falling back on her bed. She sighed and got herself situated into a more comfortable position. 

"Sorry about that Q ball, so when should we be expecting you back? Allison busted the tomato paste so you don't have to worry about us making spaghetti pie without you." 

"I didn't bust open the tomato paste!" Allison exclaimed cleaning up the mess. 

Quinn smiled and began absentmindedly running her fingers along her scars under her shirt. Part of her missed Allison and Lydia and longed to be back with them, but a bigger part of her longed to stay in Lima with her family. It had been forever since everyone in Glee had been in the same place and Quinn missed them every damn day. Now was her chance to reconnect with her family, make amends that she hadn't gotten to yet, fill people in on the past three years (or more). She still couldn't help but feel guilty for preferring her Glee family over her roommates. 

"I'm not sure. Santana's birthday is in two weeks and I'll probably stay another week or two after that. I'll have to talk to everyone else to see how long they're staying." No doubt Puck, Rachel, and Mercedes would have to be back at work after Santana's party. 

She would like to see how long everyone was saying, and she would ask, but ultimately it depended on Santana. Quinn knew this and wasn't lying to herself, and she knew Lydia knew this too. As much as the two missed Quinn, they wouldn't guilt trip her into coming home. Lydia if anything would lock her out of the house once she came back if she didn't stay in Lima. 

"Alright, just text me or Ally when you know for sure." 

"Will do." 

They talked for a few more minutes before Quinn said she was exhausted and wanted a nap. Quinn said it was from her flight and all the dancing but Lydia still made a knowing joke about her and Santana. 

"Allison, come get your girlfriend." Quinn complained. 

There was a screech followed by some giggles making Quinn's heart ache in adoration. 

"Alright Quinn get some rest and fill us in later." Allison called. She had her arms wrapped around Lydia's waist and her chin down, almost reaching Lydia's collarbone. Lydia was leaning back against the brunette with her hands on top of Ally's. 

"Okay Ally Al. Love you guys." 

It still felt somewhat foreign on her tongue to say it so freely, especially before hanging up. Sure she would throw the word around in romantic relationships but that was just so she could get what she want or wouldn't be abandoned. She never said it to her family or friends. It just wasn't a phrase that was said or felt in her household. 

"Love you too Q ball." Both girls said in unison making Quinn shake her head. 

"Byeeeee." Lydia chirped and hung up. 

Quinn sighed and set her phone down on her nightstand, right next to the graduation picture of her and Santana. She stared at it a little longer, her eyes glued to Santana's right dimple and how deep it went with happiness. Despite all their ups and downs, in the end they always cared about each other and were there when it mattered. This picture and last night were living proof to that. 

She made a mental note to question her mom about why she had it framed and put in her room before stretching out on her side. The last thing running through Quinn's mind before the dark, heavy abyss overtook her was how it felt falling asleep in Santana's arms with those dark teddy bear eyes gazing into hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Allison and Lydia! I just love them so much and wanted to have them and Quinntana together, and I could see them being besties with Quinn (and Lydia and Brittany) so I involved them in this story. I hope you guys like them and enjoy this bonus chapter!


	6. 06. WEDDING AND REUNION HOOKUPS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really like this chapter but it’s my favorite title and I’m on the 30th chapter so 😂🥰 Hope you guys enjoy it!

The next person Quinn talked to was Mercedes. She came over after dinner and Quinn was still in sweats and a Cheerios t-shirt because fuck it she was having a lazy day and being comfortable. (Seeing the t-shirt had made Judy cry because of how grown up her baby was.) 

"Hey Cedes, I thought you were showing Anthony around." Quinn stepped aside to allow Mercedes in. 

"Oh I spent the whole day showing him around. I took him to Melvin's frozen yogurt, McKinely, the Lima Bean, and Breadstix. He's so exhausted, he's talking football with my dad and brother at home." 

Anthony had been to Lima a few times for family occasions but never got the whole Lima experience. No doubt tomorrow would be part two with Glee club. 

Quinn walked up to Mercedes after closing the front door and engulfed her in a big hug. She couldn't help but close her eyes for a few seconds, locking the hug into her memory. Mercedes felt soft and like love and security, there was the same fruity shampoo she wore in high school. There had been a time when Quinn couldn't remember things, like how it felt to hug Mercedes or talk fashion with Kurt. But now she did. 

Columbus was right, you had to enjoy the little things. 

"To what do I owe this surprise visit?" Quinn asked as she put her hair up in a loose ponytail. 

She led Mercedes to the living room where she collapsed in the big armchair. Where it stood used to be her dads leather one. He always sat in it, every night, right after work and dinner. But when he moved out Quinn and Judy took it upon themselves to redecorate their house and make it more "them." So now Quinn got her own big chair, blue and fluffy that wrapped around her and made her seem small. She felt like a little kid in it, but safe and loved, unlike how she did in the old furniture. Come to think of it, Santana actually helped her pick out this chair. 

Mercedes sat on the corner of the couch closest to Quinn. She seemed just as worn out as she had described Anthony, but she was still smiling brightly. That's how you know when someone is happy to see you, even if they're exhausted or in a rush, they still take time out of their day to see you and smile. That was what being loved was like. Not exasperated sighs or impatient glances or getting kicked out. 

"I just felt like the last time we saw each other, one on one, things were a little emotional. And last night didn't feel right, so I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing." Mercedes explained. 

Quinn's heart constructed in her throat from the memory. All the memories of the past three years, and the events of five-seven years that led up to those three years. She had moved on from then, she was better now. She was healthy and sober. But she still didn't like having to think back on those dark years and everything she had to fix. 

"Mercedes! I didn't know you were stopping by. Have you eaten? We just ate but I can get back out any food." Judy Fabray came trapezing into the living room. 

Life had been fairly kind to Judy. Her hair was thin and nearly white but still that gorgeous Fabray hair. Her skin was nearing the wrinkling side and her eyes were now a watery color. She took care of herself though (she always had, aside from the drinking which she quit after Russell left) and was happy (ever since the divorce) so she didn't look all that bad for a 50 something year old. 

Mercedes got up to hug Judy. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the interaction. Judy had always been extremely grateful for Mercedes and her family and even felt in debt to them for being there for Quinn when she wasn't. Mercedes and her family had to constantly tell Judy it was fine and that Quinn's happiness was payment enough. Mercedes had become a part of the Fabray family, and same for Quinn with the Jones'. 

"Thank you Momma Fabray but I already had dinner." 

"Come by later this week, I'm going to be making my famous chicken parmesan casserole." Judy's eyes danced matching her dazzling smile. 

Quinn looked back down, hating what she almost ruined. She had risked so much, so many moments and relationships, chances at family dinners and glee reunions, all for a stupid fucking pill or two or hundred. Forgiveness was part of the healing process, but sometimes she still got mad at herself. 'One day at a time.' 

"I'll hold you to that." 

Judy glanced down at her daughter who seemed to be in another timeline, reliving a different moment. Her eyes were on them but her focus wasn't. 

"Well, I'll leave you girls to catch up." Judy leaned down and pressed a kiss to Quinn's cheek, her hand on the other side of her face. 

Quinn leaned in to the kiss, her eyes cast downward in a blush. Receiving affection, especially in front of people, still wasn't her strong suit. (High school romance didn't count because she used that as ammunition for praise and popularity.) She smiled and turned to meet her moms love-filled eyes. Knowing eyes that had learned from past mistakes and were there for Quinn when she desperately needed her, eyes that loved her and supported every step of the way. Maybe Quinn had always been a momma's girl, but over the years Judy had become her friend and sometimes even her hero. 

Judy smiled and walked away. Immediately a weight felt lifted from Quinn's worn and raggedy shoulders. Sometimes actions spoke more than words ever could. 

"As much as I missed having my sister around, it was nice seeing you come back here and fix things with your mom." Mercedes spoke from her spot on the couch. 

Quinn smiled at Mercedes and delved further back into her chair. 'Best damn decision I ever made.' Quinn was definitely taking the chair when her mom passed away. 

"Good things happen, you just have to be patient." Quinn recited her mantra. 

Mercedes seemed to pick up on there being a deeper meaning to the phrase but only smiled and nodded her head in agreement. 

"I'm doing a lot better though. I'm great actually, I have been for a while. Being here and not wanting to run back to New York is proof of that." Quinn smiled cheekily at the end. 

Being able to say she was okay and actually mean it for the first time in her entire life was such a euphoric feeling. And the fact that she was more than okay, that she was great and genuinely happy, she still couldn't wrap her mind around it sometimes. But she didn't feel guilty about it or think that she didn't deserve to be happy or have a good life. She deserved love and happiness just like everyone else. 

It took 15 years of telling herself she deserved those things, and three years of actually meaning it, for her to believe it. 

"I'm happy you're in a good place Quinn, I really am." 

Quinn didn't know what to say to that. The sincerity in Mercedes's voice and emotion in her eyes was stifling. Looking at Mercedes with such a straight, serious expression and flickering somber eyes told a story of its own. In Mercedes' eyes was a story, a story where Quinn died and the glee club had to experience another loss. 

Puck or Rachel would have to tell Shelby, and Shelby and Puck would have to think of a way to tell Beth. Do they tell her right away? Do they wait until she's 16? After graduating high school? Would there be an auditorium named after her? Or gymnasium? Judy would probably start drinking again, and Frannie would completely shut herself off from Judy. No one would tell Russel until the funeral was a week away. Glee club would have to come together again and sing songs to remember Quinn. Soon Quinn would become a permanent ache in the hearts of those she touched and would only be a memory. 

Quinn saw that all and hated that Mercedes had to think of all the possibilities that would come with the grieving process. Now that she saw what Mercedes did, thought and felt the same hysteria, she couldn't help but populate assumptions of her own. Would Sam write a song about the first girl that he loved and broke his heart? Would Puck visit Beth more or name his next kid after her? Would Mercedes or Rachel dedicate an award they won to her? What about Kurt, or Brittany? How would Mr.Schue cope? And Santana. 

"Thanks Cedes." Quinn's voice was thick with emotion. She hoped that her eyes said everything her voice failed to. 

Mercedes' nod and watery smile told her it did. 

Quinn smiled and shook her head earning a chuckle from the pop star. Quinn wiped at her watery eyes and sniffed along with Mercedes. Quinn ran her hand up her neck and to the back of her neck to rub it. Both women started thinking about how different life was 14 years ago. 

No one knew about Blaine or Sam or Sugar, Joe, or Rory's existence, Lauren was just the girl on the wrestling team, half of the glee club had a slushee facial on a daily, Finn was a closeted sweet kid jock, Brittany was hot and popular but no one, and Quinn, Santana, and Puck were assholes. Mr.Schue was in a manipulated marriage to Terri and Sue was only a psychotic cheerleading coach. 

Then, somehow, they had all come together to make something special. There were slushees and Rocky Horror, fights for solos and betrayals, drama and music-so much music. Now Rachel Berry was a Broadway star and Mercedes was a pop star, Mr.Schue was the principal of an arts school, Sue was vice president of the United fucking States of America, Brittany was a genius, Marley was a famous singer songwriter, Kurt and Santana were out and proud, Quinn and Puck had a kid together, Sue walked out of Rachel's first show and proceeded to have sex all of her apartment, Roderick won America's Got Talent. There were breakups and makeups, bitch slaps and competitions and trophies. They lost a member of their family. 

But through it all they became a family. A bunch of misfits and seemingly jerks became a family and made something truly remarkable. And so much happened in between it all. It honestly was unbelievable. 

Both women started giggling soon followed by full blown laughter. They laughed until they cried and their sides and cheekbones ached and they couldn't breathe. It took them five minutes to collect themselves again. 

"Whoo. I haven't had a good laugh like that since Rachel fell on stage at one of my shows." 

"Gosh I think I saw that." Quinn barked a breathless laugh, her eyes twinkling. 

"She went down like a pancake." 

They both laughed again at the memory of Rachel Berry falling flat on her ass in front of thousands of people.

"So what have you been up to today miss thang? Doesn't look like much." Mercedes asked after they had collected themselves again. 

"Just sleeping. I was still jet lagged from yesterday and didn't get much sleep last night." Quinn's mind flashed back to her and Santana all tangled in sheets and limbs. Her skin burned where Santana had touched her, which was pretty much everywhere. "That dancing wore me out too." Quinn added just for safe measure. It wasn't that she was ashamed of Santana, they just hadn't talked about telling other people. 

Mercedes nodded her head. "I feel you girl. But after going on tour five times, a night of dancing with Rachel Berry is nothing." 

"Just be happy you don't already have the back of a 60 year old." Quinn chuckled. 

It was a joke but Mercedes still seemed upset by it, like Quinn was still bitter over her car crash from senior year. It sucked but she wasn't bitter. In college she was, tremendously so. It's what led to her addiction in the first place (the start of it at least, Quinn's life was so fucked up it probably would have happened one way or another). But now she was comfortable enough to make jokes about it. 

Quinn ran her hand along her neck and moved her hair to the side to get to the back of her neck. She gently rubbed her neck and fluttered her eyes closed briefly. Mercedes' eyes widened comically at the sign of the hickey on Quinn's collarbone where her shirt had been pulled down. 

"Lucy Quinn Fabray," Quinn's eyes jerked open in alarm by the use of her first name. "Is that a hickey I see?" 

'Shit.' Again, it wasn't like her and Santana were trying to hide what they did. Hell, Sam told the tea party club that she had sex with a Latina lesbian! She didn't care that he told them then and she probably wouldn't care now. It's just getting it out herself first that bugged her. After she said it it was fine. She could say it again, tell others, and they could tell anyone they wanted if they really wanted to. Beginnings are always the hardest part. 

She considered using the curling iron excuse but that never worked. Maybe if she had actually curled her hair it would hold some power. Knowing there was no escape she decided to just be honest. That's what the new her was all about anyway; honesty. 

"Yes, it is." 

"Who the hell did you hook up with after being in Lima for barely even 24 hours?" For the moment Mercedes wasn't putting two and two together. (The only two single people in Glee club were Quinn and Santana and the only person Quinn could have possibly seen between Breadstix last night and dinner today.) 

"Oh please Mercedes, don't sound so scandalized. Everyone hooks up at weddings and reunions." 

Mercedes narrowed her eyes and subconsciously inched closer to the blonde. Quinn knew there was no escaping this interrogation and the chances of Mercedes deciphering Santana as the person Quinn "hooked up" with were high. Mercedes was a queen at gossiping and knew how to get information out of anyone. 

In reality Santana probably wouldn't care, when Sam talked to her about the wedding all she did was boast the whole time about how she made Quinn come harder than Puckerman or Professor Patches. Unless this was something serious Santana wouldn't care. It was just fun sex. 

Yet something told Quinn that it was more than just fun sex. Maybe it was something serious. She knew that the only person to ever challenge her and really see her for herself was Santana. They seemed like such an unlikely pair, they'd probably crash and burn before they even begun because they were so alike. But Santana had been gentle with her the night of Mr.Schue's "wedding." And when they hung out as freshmen in high school they actually got along, like how her and Mercedes do. 

Truth be told, the only person Quinn had seen romantically since college started was Santana. If the Latina wanted more than just a platonic relationship then Quinn would be more than willing to give it a chance. But all Quinn had to go off of were casual nights in bed, some text messages, and several encounters where she was as high as a kite so she really couldn't tell if this was something serious or just fun sex. 

Which was why she couldn't decide if she wanted Mercedes and the rest of glee club to know. She didn't know what talking to Santana about telling other people would do to the situation either further complicating the issue. 

"So it was someone from the reunion?" Mercedes speculated. 

Quinn puffed out her cheeks, a very Santana like reaction. "Yes." 

Mercedes scrunched her face up in concentration. 'If Santana were here she'd make a joke about her looking constipated.' Quinn refrained from sighing out loud by her bringing Santana into every situation. 

"Is it someone we know?" 

"This isn't 20 questions Mercedes, go ahead and ask who it is." Quinn smiled lightly. 

Mercedes raised an eyebrow and looked at Quinn as if she had been possessed by an alien. She was sure it probably seemed that way since she said Mercedes could ask and it wasn't in her threatening HBIC voice. Curiosity beat out caution in the end. 

"So who was it?" 

This was it. All or nothing bring it on as Brittany liked to say. 

"I was with Santana last night." She wouldn't be Quinn Fabray if she wasn't proper about it. 

"I knew it! You two were all over each other last night!" Mercedes exclaimed. 

Quinn made an incredulous look and slightly shook her head. "We were not!" She said outraged. 

Mercedes gave Quinn her famous deadpanned look that said, really? Come on now. "You would not stop staring at each other the whole night. At one point Santana was so focused on you she actually laughed at Rachel's joke." 

"They're also best friends, which is still so strange to say." Quinn ended furrowing her eyebrows. 

Mercedes mimicked the same expression and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah." 

They both pondered the supernova that was Santana being best friends with Kurt and Rachel. Mercedes quickly shook her head and fixed Quinn with a very pointed look that left Quinn feeling like she was dissecting her soul. 

"What's the deal with you two?" 

"There is no deal with us." 

After their first time together it didn't happen again until the rebooted New Directions went to Regionals. And soon after that her addiction started taking over, so a lot of their time together is tainted. There were definitely awkward moments and a few arguments, but the sex was always great and there were nights where things were like how they were before sophomore year in high school, so Quinn wasn't all sure if there was a deal with them or not. 

"Quinn, do you think it's a coincidence you both are the only two single members in glee club?" 

"We're not in high school anymore Mercedes. Wether or not someone in glee club is in a relationship or not isn't a big deal. There's no drama surrounding it or some lesson to be focused on for a week. It is what it is." 

A voice inside Quinn's head told her she was just trying to convince herself to not make a thing out of this. If she did then she would try to pursue a relationship with Santana and that could lead to heartbreak. The urge to protect her heart was still strong, which only made sense after always being treated like walmart trash and then getting thrown to the curb by her parents and never having a concrete relationship. Sam was her closest chance at a concrete and healthy relationship which terrified her so she fucked it up. She didn't want that happening again. 

"I know you're afraid of getting hurt again, your heart has suffered enough damage in your life. But you're not the same girl you were 12 years ago, neither is Santana. I for one don't think it's a coincidence you two are the only two single and at the same time, and I think you'd make a great couple. An odd one but great." Mercedes smiled teasingly at the end. 

Quinn quirked her lips up in a small smile responding to the joke before sighing heavily. If only life and relationships could be as simple and easy as Mercedes made it sound. 'But then life would be boring and no one would learn anything so...' 

"We had sex two times, why are you so adamant about us getting together?" Quinn asked with furrowed eyebrows. 

All Mercedes is aware of is two times but still, there are plenty of people who are friends with benefits and it never goes beyond that. (Brittany and Santana don't count because it was never just that to begin with.) Had Santana said something to Mercedes, or someone else and Mercedes just got wind of it? Are other people speculating too? 'Probably with the way Mercedes is talking. Wouldn't be surprising considering no one in Glee club can keep their mouths shut.' 

Mercedes smiled which said she knew more than what she was going to reveal. 'Of course.' Quinn sighed exasperatedly. 

"I think a lot of your arguing and fights in high school were the consequence of the unresolved sexual tension between you two." 

"There wasn't-" Quinn started outraged. Her cheeks were hot and her neck was red with embarrassment. 

"And you guys got along a lot better in college." Mercedes went on as if Quinn hadn't spoke. "I know the last couple of years were, rough, but you guys were friends. And from what Rachel and Kurt said and what you said to me, incapacitated or not, I think there's something between you two." 

Quinn's mind was swirling with this new batch of information. Did that mean Santana had talked about her? She should have known the "few" times they had sex at the Hummelpezberry residence Kurt and Rachel would dig their noses into their business. Quinn understood, they were all four friends and Santana was their roommate so of course they'd ask questions. Still, it unnerved Quinn knowing Kurt and Rachel talked to Mercedes and probably the rest of glee club. 

And what was that about being incapacitated? She knew for sure Allison and Lydia knew about her and Santana (and her therapist) but Mercedes? Pretty much all of glee club knew about their night at Mr.Schue's "wedding" (and now probably all the other time) but no one ever said anything. Really only Allison and Lydia did. Quinn didn't think she talked about Santana like that with anyone else. 'Either I'm forgetting or I was on more drugs more times than I thought.' 

"I'll let you think about it later, for now lets just catch up. What else have you been up to the past three years?" Mercedes clapped her hands on her thighs and smiled brightly at Quinn. 

Quinn was once again thankful that Mercedes was her best friend. She never pushed her too hard and knew Quinn's limits and was there for her when she needed it. Mercedes was the best and deserved more appreciation from Quinn the blonde felt. 

Quinn smiled thankfully and adjusted herself in her seat so she was ready for their catching up session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not posting for two weeks! I've been busy writing two other Quinntana fanfics and publishing one of them. The one I published was a three part one shot for Halloween. It's not longer Halloween but you can read it if you want! I don't really praise myself on my writing but I actually think I did pretty good on the one shot.   
> I posted this today to make up for one of the weeks. I'm going to post another one Thursday to make up for the second week. On Saturday will be the regular update 😊


	7. 07. HEMMINGS

Everyone was in the choir room waiting on Kurt and his husband Caleb to show up. Before Caleb could talk to the glee club he was running by his book idea to Carole and Rachel at the HudsonHummel house. All that the glee club knew was that Caleb had some book idea he wanted to run past them, not that it was about Finn (only  
Santana knew that). 

(Quinn also hadn't arrived yet making Santana wonder if the blonde decided to ditch them. Even before Santana got her to stay a extra few weeks in Lima she said she'd be here today. 'Maybe I scared her off.') 

Santana honestly just about had it with Tina's blabbering about how grand life was in L.A. with her husband and best friend. She got to act in Artie's movies and Mike was one of the best choreographers since Gene Kelly. Tina was just oh so proud of all three of them and extremely happy. Santana on the other hand wanted to strangle the actress. 

The Latina got up to do just that but was stopped by Blaine pulling her back down. 

"Unhand me Rock Hudson." Santana jerked back and Blaine raised his hands in surrender. Santana curled her nose when a few tears slid down Tina's face. "God if she starts crying one more time I'm going to rip her eyes out and sew her mouth shut." 

"Don't you think that's a bit dramatic?" Blaine questioned in a hushed tone. 

"You're really going to ask me that with her right next to you?" Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

"Tina's just a bit emotional, you know that. And as her friends we should be happy and supportive of her dreams coming true." 

As if Sam heard Blaine's encouragement he held his arms out to the side and smiled excitedly. "Tina that's awesome! I'm so proud of you." He quickly brought the short girl into his warm and loving embrace. 

Santana rolled her eyes. She didn't know what it was that was "awesome" but was sure it would be announced again once Rachel and Kurt (and Quinn, couldn't forget about the angelic blonde) arrived. She also knew that she was actually happy for whatever good news it was, Tina just bugged the crap out of her when she got emotional or talked too much (sometimes she was worse than Rachel which Santana didn't think was at all possible). 

(That and part of Santana was still pissed at Tina, even though she knew what happened technically wasn't Tina's fault. Still, she played a part in it and that was enough for Santana.) 

Right as Santana thought she was going to blow up and actually strangle Tina, Quinn showed up. Santana saw her standing in the doorway somewhat hesitantly. She had her left hand over her right and was resting her hands against her abdomen. Her eyes were cast slightly downward and she seemed to be caving in on herself. They weren't close and her eyes were down but Santana thought they looked a little hectic, like she was overthinking something. She looked small and childish, two adjectives Santana never in a million years expected to use to describe the infamous and legendary Quinn Fabray. 

She lifted her head a little higher in that confident way she always did when walking down the halls of William McKinley High. The sun flashed against her eyes making them burn gold more than any other color. Santana felt her breath get stuck somewhere between her throat and her lungs. Those eyes, those fucking damn eyes. Sam had always been right, lor menari indeed. 

Santana swiftly got up from her seat and made her way over to Quinn. Lucky for her no one else had noticed the former head cheerleader's arrival. Quinn took two steps into the room and was quickly met with Santana's presence. Santana tried to not let her excitement show at how Quinn immediately smiled at her. 

"You came, I was starting to think you pulled a Miss Pillsbury. Though I guess that'd be Mrs.Schuester now." The last part was mostly to herself but it earned a laugh from Quinn anyways, which Santana couldn't help but smile at this time. 

"I said I was going to come. What, did you think I lied?" 

"It wouldn't be the first time you deceived someone." Santana didn't mean to be a bitch but she wouldn't be herself if she didn't make a snarky comment. Snark and insults and wanky were all a part of her vocabulary. 

Quinn pursed her lips but didn't seem mad or hurt, just thoughtful. "Maybe in the past, but that's not me anymore. You'll get 100% honesty from me." 

Santana cocked an eyebrow at that. She found this new piece of information interesting and wanted to take it on a test run. 'This could be fun.' 

"Really?" 

Quinn nodded her head proudly. Santana bit her lip trying to think of a victim for the blonde. 

"Alright then. Am I the best you ever had?" 

Quinn sucked her bottom lip between her teeth in contemplation. Santana was just being her sassy, crude, haughty self. She knew Quinn would either shy away, lie, or be honest and if she was honest then she'd be embarrassed. Either way Santana won. But with the way Quinn was looking at her, those hazel-green eyes glowing low and dark, made Santana's stomach flip with arousal. 

"I've never left scratches on anyone else's backs if that's what you're asking." It hadn't been but boy was Santana thankful she had asked her question in the first place. 

Santana hadn't even realized her jaw had been on the floor until Quinn's smirk flashed before her eyes. She shut her mouth so quick and loud it resembled the slamming of a book. She straightened her posture and fabricated her own smirk. 'I'm Santana fucking Lopez, I will not be topped or over powered or taken off guard. I'm in charge of flirting and leaving people speechless.' Santana tried her best to seem unaffected by Quinn's powerful words. 

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll make sure to tell Puck and Professor Patches that." 

Quinn rolled her eyes but there was a twitch at the corner of her mouth. Santana smiled, half proud and half admiring Quinn's beauty. 

"Hey ladies. Did you have a nice time together the other night after I dropped you off to your own devices?" Puck strolled up, his Puckerman smirk in place. 

Puck's smirk came so naturally, he did it better than smiling. Santana and Quinn both always thought it was his signature trademark. 

"Ten years later and you're still a perv, glad to see nothing's changed." Santana flashed him her bitchy smile with a tilt of her head. 

"You know you love me." 

Puck pulled her into a hug that she at first struggled against before giving up and hugging the doofus back. She rolled her eyed and reluctantly wrapped her arms around his waist. After two seconds she turned to look at Quinn and stuck her tongue out to the side and closed her eyes mimicking being dead. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at Santana's childish antics. Some things really don't change. 

"How's my baby momma doin'?" Puck asked pulling Quinn into a side hug. 

Quinn opened her mouth but nothing came out. Her eyes were on the drum set angled behind Santana as she searched for a response. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Santana, the queen of being observant. That and it was obvious something was up from just how delayed the response was. 

When Puck pulled back Quinn forced him a bright and stunning closed mouth smile. The smile didn't light up Quinn's eyes like it normally did but they weren't dull either. 

"I'm good Noah. What about you, how's the air force treating you?" 

"Oh God, not you too." Santana scrunched her face up in disgust pretending to vomit all over the two. 

"What are you talking about?" Quinn honestly seemed genuinely confused and it only added to Santana's annoyance. 

"Noah? Seriously? I'm sorry did Berry possess your body last night or something? We can go to my church and have you exorcised if that's the problem." 

"What is so wrong with calling him by his name?" 

Puck rose his eyebrows in amusement. It was almost like being in high school all over again, watching the two of them go at it in this room. Except they never argued over something so trivial. Still, he was Noah Puckerman and didn't mind a front row seat to a catfight, especially if it was about him. 

"Some things never change." Tina muttered to Blaine, a smile gracing her lips. 

Blaine nodded his head, a smile in place on his face as well. At this point everyone was watching with either amused expressions or warm smiles. They may be arguing but it was nice to be back together doing the same thing. 

"Puck is his name." Santana rolled her eyes. 

"So is Noah stop being childish." 

Santana opened her mouth to debunk that statement just for Mr.Schue to come (practically skipping) into the room. 

"Hey guys! Wow, you're all here." 

Everyone jumped up from their seats to crowd around Mr.Schue. Puck was the first to run up to him and hug him, hoisting him up off the ground. Mr.Schue grunted in surprise but smiled and pat him on the back. Mike and Sam were tripping over each other to get to Mr.Schue. Soon enough they were all in a huge glee club hug, even Quinn and Santana. 

"I was just yanking your chain Goldilocks, I just like to get under your skin." Santana murmured at the back of the huddle. 

"That's not really how I prefer you under my skin." Quinn's whisper sent goosebumps all over Santana's body like shockwaves. The Latina twitched against Brittany causing Quinn to smirk. 

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Santana hummed back, her gaze predatory. 

Before things could go any further the group dismembered themselves from the hug and formed a small ring together. Mr.Schue's eyes examined all of his former students, his eyes already stinging with tears begging to be released. 

To his right were Sam and Mike and his left Puck. All three of them had longer hair than they did seven years ago. Puck's face had harden over the years with lines under his eyes and stubble on his chin. Sam's hair was now bleach blonde with tuffs of brown and Mike's was swoofing all over the place but in a controlled way. Next to Mike was Tina, her hair blonde now. Artie and Jake had facial hair growing and Artie was currently wearing contacts revealing his gorgeous teal eyes. Marley and Brittany looked practically the same but you could tell they were older. Mercedes was a little thinner and her hair was more curly but once again, she looked just how she had in high school. 

Next to Puck was Lauren with streaks of blonde in her light brown hair. Joe no longer had his dreads but dressed in the same laid back, stoner way. In his hand was Sugar's who didn't look like she aged at all. ("Are we sure she didn't have plastic surgery done? Or isn't a vampire?" Tina asked Marley earlier.) Blaine had some facial hair growing and his hair was in its natural curls, finally embracing his true colors. 

And then there was Santana and Quinn, looking the same as they had seven years ago. Quinn's face was a little more worn from all that she had been through the past several years and Santana's hair had somehow gotten darker. But they were still as stunning and lusty as they had been as teens. Standing next to each other they looked like goddesses, untouchable and effortlessly beautiful. 

Mr.Schuester's hair had lost its perm and was now flat with the ends curly. His face had lines and there were bags under his eyes, the result of parenting. But he looked happy and healthy. Looking at all his former kids made him glow, literally. The light in his eyes was enough to illuminate the entire room. His heart ached with pride. It seemed like just yesterday Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie were all singing Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat. 

"How has everyone been?" Mr.Schue kept in touch with everyone but it was hard. Aside from Sam, Jake, and Blaine he didn't know what day to day life was like for everyone. 

Sam was still the teacher for the New Directions and the all boys club. Jake helped with the choreography and had his own studio in town. (Roderick was the teacher for the junior varsity club and Holly Holliday taught the TroubleTones [which included a lot of facetime calls with Shelby.]) Blaine, Jeff, Nick, Trent, Sebastian, and Skylar all helped in rebuilding Dalton Academy and pitched in some money. Once it was back up and running Blaine took over advising the Warblers with occasional visits from alumni's like Trent. (Sebastian was coaching Vocal Adrenaline with Jesse [his husband, it was hard at times because Jesse was always going to New York for a show but it worked.])

All at once everyone started talking making Mr.Schue laugh. 

"Okay okay guys. I want to hear about all of your lives and what you've been up to the past seven years, but one at a time please." 

"That may have to wait." Kurt smiled walking in. 

Just like that everyone migrated over to Kurt, Rachel, and Kitty engulfing them in another glee club bear hug. Burt, Carole, and Caleb all stood in the doorway watching, cheesing the whole time. Burt and Carole's eyes were misty with memories before and after Finn before Glee was temporarily disbanded. 

Kurt's hair was full blown curly now and most days he just left it that way. His body was a little bigger with muscle from all the working out he had taken up as an adult. Rachel's hair was thinner but longer. Kitty had some lines under her eyes but other than that looked like she had nine years ago (apparently cheerleaders of McKinley High aged exceptionally well). 

"What's this meeting for? You guys aren't getting a divorce are you?" Sam jumped right in to the matter at hand. 

Santana rolled her eyes so hard she was sure they were going to get stuck in the back of her head. Quinn gently nudged her in the ribs making Santana huff. 

"No Sam, Caleb and I are still happily married and will be for the rest of our lives." Kurt smiled adoringly at his husband. 

"That's what they all say." Santana muttered under her breath, this time earning a not so gentle nudge from Quinn. Santana shot Quinn a scowl. 

"Good." Sam put his hand over his heart and puffed out his cheeks. 

"I actually wanted you all here together." Caleb spoke up. 

Santana glanced around at everyone and their various confused looks. She was the only one who knew what was about to come and therefore found everyone's expressions hilarious. Honestly she wished she didn't have to be there. She already told Kurt her two cents worth on the matter and didn't want to have to tell her raw opinion in front of everyone. 

"Please take a seat." Caleb clamped his hands together and pointed to the chairs with a charming smile. 

Caleb was literally the embodiment of Clark Kent. His hair was the same curly mess as Henry Cavill with one strand that sometimes curled over his forehead like Brandon Routh. For special occasions he gelled it back but it was never so excessive like Blaine. He had dimples that had every girl swooning at, even the taken ones. Then there was the sharp jawline that completely gutted women and men. His eyes were a steely blue again solidifying the Clark Kent aurora. 

Not to mention he was a complaint saint. He was funny, respectful, adventurous, sharp-witted, patient, tender hearted, confident, athletic, and he had a sexy, smooth singing voice. Sam loved him because he could do impressions (not as good or as many as Sam but still impressive). Rachel loved how compatible his singing voice was and how he could compete with her on the same acting scale. 

And he was a successful writer who wrote just about anything and everything; romance, syfy, realistic fiction, etc. He was fucking perfect. Everyone in Glee club loved him, even Santana (who often teased Kurt, asking how he was able to snag such a perfect guy). Burt and Carole had approved the first time they met him. 

"Get to it Clark Kent, I needs my Breadstix." 

Quinn and Mercedes rolled their eyes because Santana had just gone to Breadstix two nights ago. 

"Santana." Kurt scolded for multiple reasons. 

Santana cast her eyes down in an apology and kept her mouth shut respectfully. This didn't go unnoticed by Quinn who only puckered her lips and eyebrows curiously. 

Caleb swallowed hard and rubbed his hands together nervously. Kurt reached over and slid his hand into Caleb's right hand. Everyone in the room watched with heart eyes as Kurt smiled favorably at him. Caleb tilted his head in a nod and sighed deftly. He straightened his posture (which was already on point) and turned to face everyone, his hand still clasped in his husband's. 

"Ever since I met Kurt I knew about his love for all of you and the family that was created by Will." 

Caleb and Mercedes' husband Anthony were the only two related to glee club to call Mr.Schuester by his first name. It still made them all cringe. Santana shuddered at it and Puck smirked. 

"Through our time together he has spoken frequently about Finn and what he meant to himself and all of you guys. I've heard stories about Finn from Kurt and the rest of you. For the past couple of years I've been wanting to commemorate Finn in some way, a way that represented who he was and what he meant to everyone, flaws and mistakes included because none of us are perfect and it's part of what made Finn Finn. Last year I realized how I wanted to do that." 

Caleb stopped to gauge's everyone's reactions and let them process what he had said so far. His eyes were wide and calculating just like when he was weighing out all the possible outcomes of a writing idea or action (he was very helpful with decision making for Kurt and helping with Rachel's acting and Marley's songwriting). He wet his lips then continued. 

"I want the main character of my next book to be based off of Finn." 

Burt, Carole, Kitty, Rachel, Kurt, Caleb, and Santana all waited for the club to piece together what exactly Caleb had just said. 

Sam had his lips parted in a slight o and his eyes squinted in thought. It was his signature thinking or impressed look. Jake's arms were crossed and he was slowly nodding his head along with it as the pieces fit together. He looked over at Sam to make sure his husband was okay and understanding it all. Blaine had his arms folded like he was keeping himself upright and looking steadily at the ground. 

Tina was slightly crying, tears silently dripping down her face and onto her dress. Mike and Artie each had a hold on one of Tina's hands comforting her and had somber, understanding looks on their faces. Mercedes' eyes were shining but no tears were falling. 

Brittany had her arm around Marley and was brushing her thumb comfortingly against her shoulder. Marley pressed a kiss to the juncture of Brittany's neck and squeezed her hand. It was simple acts like this that were a testament to Brittany and Marley being soulmates. After Sam it had become easier to see Brittany with other people. She knew Marley was only three years younger but it was still slightly odd to Santana because she felt like a mentor to the brunette ever since Thanksgiving ten years ago. But she was happy they were both happy. They were meant for each other. 

Like Tina Sugar had silent tears running down her cheeks and was being comforted by Joe. Puck's face was hard and void of any emotion but Santana knew he was just trying to hide his pain. Lauren was frowning and looking down at Caleb's neat Chuck Taylor's. Kitty had her arm around Rachel whose eyes were glistening. Santana was seconds away from getting up to comfort Rachel herself before she noticed Quinn. 

The blonde's face was as unreadable as Puck. Santana liked to pride herself on being vigilant, especially when it came to those closest to her. She knew every eye or mouth twitch Quinn had and what the angle of her body meant. This time though she was at a loss for words. It was like time had just paused. 

Tentatively she reached out and slid her fingers through Quinn's. Santana was surprised to feel Quinn's hand shuddering. She flicked her eyes up to Quinn's to try and read her eyes, to see if she had missed something just a moment ago. Quinn's face was still a void mask. Santana kept her hand wrapped around Quinn's and squeezed. 

"I asked Rachel and Carole first to see what they thought and they both loved the idea. But I wanted to hear everyone's opinions and ask for your permission on this. I assure you that I won't change the character for profit, it's simply an homage to Finn." Caleb continued. 

Santana could feel Quinn's hand trembling more and more by the second until it felt like a volcano getting ready to explode. She brought Quinn's hand to her lap and cradled it there. Quinn had yet to look at her or respond to her actions. 

Mercedes was the first to speak. 

"Remember in junior year when Finn set up a kissing booth, which was just a ploy to get Quinn to kiss him," everyone laughed at that, Quinn's came out choked making Santana's heart twist. "He said he was the closest thing glee club had to a star." 

Rachel sniffed and nestled closer to Kitty. 

"I think Finn would love it." Mercedes summarized. 

Caleb nodded his head respectfully. 

"I don't know man, sounds like you're just using him for money." Puck spoke up. 

"Puck." Mercedes scolded.

"Come on, that's not what it's like." Jake attempted to talk down his brother. 

"Then what is it like?" Puck demanded angrily. 

Puck still didn't like being open about his emotions and sometimes his anger got the better of him. It wasn't even really that he was angry, he just didn't know how else to react so he resorted to anger. Finn was a topic that still wasn't easy and warranted the angry, irrational Puck. 

"From the stories I've heard about Finn and videos I've seen, I can tell he was a really unique person and special to all of you. I know that not everyone had the pleasure of knowing him, like myself, so I'm wanting to get his memory out there for others to get a glimpse at him. I would never use him just to profit off of." Caleb explained calmly and sincerely. 

His eyes were wide and bright like Blue Cherry Gatorade. His eyes always brightened when he was being sincere about something. 

Puck slammed his lips into a thick scowl. 

"I think it's an admiring idea. I don't object." Blaine spoke. 

"Same here." Mike added. 

"Me too." Artie raised his hand in agreement. 

Tina, Marley, and Brittany all smiled and nodded their heads along. 

"From anyone else it'd seem like a shady idea but coming from you Hemmings I'm okay with it." Lauren said. 

"Thank you." Caleb smiled his award winning smile (literally). 

"I think it's a lovely idea." Sugar said through teary eyes. 

"I love it man." Joe fed off of his wife followed by Jake nodding his head. 

Sam stopped chewing on his cheek and directed his attention to Rachel and Carole. "Are you guys on board with this?" There was no hostility in his voice, only concern. 

Carole hugged Rachel from her other side and smiled at Sam. "Yeah." She spoke through tears, her voice as light as wind. 

Rachel smiled tearily and nodded her head. "It'd be selfish of us to keep our memories of him to ourselves." 

Sam nodded his head and wiped at his eyes quickly. "I like the idea man. It's really cool of you to do that." 

Jake wrapped an arm around Sam and brought him in for a deep hug. Caleb quirked his lips up in a small, sad smile and nodded his head. Puck sighed loudly and clapped his hands against his thighs. 

"Whatever, I'm in. If it's cool with Mrs.H and Rach then it's cool with me." 

"Thank you Puck, I promise to do right by Finn. By all of you." 

That only left Santana and Quinn. Santana hadn't wanted to speak first because she thought it would have been obvious she had already known and she didn't want it to be a big thing. But then everyone kept going and Quinn had remained so eerily dormant. She realized now that everyone's attention was on them. 

"Uhh...yeah, I think it's a great idea. You should totally do it." She turned to look at Quinn and leaned slightly closer to her. 

Quinn's eyes were sparkling with imprisoned tears. Both of her hands were trembling like tremors and it almost seemed like her eyes were as well. Her lips were squashed closed. She seemed overwhelmed and ready to blow at any moment while also seeming unavailable physically and mentally. Santana had never seen her suppress herself to such detrimental distances.

"Quinn?" Santana asked in a soft, hushed voice as if she was regarding an endangered animal. 

Quinn swallowed and uttered two simple words. 

"Do it." 

Then she got up and left the choir room that was once everyone's safe haven, hers included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually followed through with the update! Here's to hoping I do the same Saturday lol. 
> 
> This is another chapter I don't really like. Santana and Quinn's mini argument at the beginning was a silly but Quinn would definitely call Puck Noah with where she's at in her life, and Santana would totally be annoyed by it. 
> 
> Also, I'm not the best at phsycial descriptions and I feel like the cast does pretty much look the same as when the show ended so. 
> 
> And I'm sorry if anyone doesn't like the Finn idea. I don't mean to be insensitive to anyone. I tried to match everyone's reaction to how I think they would really react. I believe Mercedes would bring up a story and Sam would make sure it was okay with Carole and Rachel. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for Saturday!


	8. 08. FOOD & FEELS

Santana wasted no time following an unsteady Quinn out of the choir room. She traced her all the way to the girls bathroom closest to the choir room. Her hands matched the color of the porcelain sink from how viscously she was holding on. She had her head bowed and seemed to be taking deep breaths. 

"Quinn? You okay? Holy shit, are you having a panic attack? I'll go get Blaine if you are." Santana turned to fetch Blaine but was stopped. 

"I'm not having a panic attack." Quinn's voice was tight but there seemed to be a hint of amusement in it. 

"Well you don't look like Mary Poppins." Santana commented. 

Quinn smiled which turned out to be more of a grimace if anything. Santana bit her lip and contemplated getting Blaine anyways, it may not be a panic attack but Quinn was most definitely freaking out and Blaine had a calm aurora that surrounded him and helped calm people down. Mercedes was Quinn's best friend so she could get her. Brittany was always able to cheer people up. 

She was about to ask Quinn who or what she wanted when she noticed Quinn taking out her phone. Her fingers were typing away faster than her eyes could keep up with. She closed her eyes and shook her head. 

"You're giving me a headache blondie." Santana complained. 

Quinn turned her phone off and abruptly turned towards Santana. Her breathing stopped dead in its tracks at Quinn's eyes holding her captive. Quinn's eyes glowed two types of way; like honey when she was happy and dark gold when upset. Both were captivating and stopped your thinking in its track, consuming your heart, soul, and brain entirely. 

Right now they were the latter. Santana felt torn between selfishly gazing into Quinn's eyes and trying to cheer her up. 

"Can you take me home?" 

It took every ounce of willpower Santana had not to utter her infamous phrase, "wanky." 

"Didn't you drive here?" 

Quinn shook her head. "My mom dropped me off but she's running some errands now." 

Santana slowly nodded her head. She knew Quinn had asked her a question and she had no problem with driving Quinn home (she knew she would do anything for Quinn but actively tried not to admit it verbally or mentally), but she was starting to see a pattern. Quinn had been late to the reunion which could either mean she didn't drive herself or she was trying to ditch it. Santana drove them to the hotel and Quinn said her uber had arrived the next day, now she said Judy had driven her here. 

Santana wasn't a rocket scientist but she was pretty fucking smart and attentive, and she knew Quinn like she knew her cheerios routines. Quinn didn't like driving and took every possible chance she could to avoid it. It probably wasn't healthy but Santana couldn't force Quinn through her PTSD. Besides what was she suppose to do, make Quinn walk home? 

"Sure, we wouldn't want your hot piece of ass to become bacon." 

Quinn's smile caused Santana's heart to boom around like Captain Caveman. Santana quickly turned in hopes of calming her heart down but halfway down the hall and it was no such luck. 

"Can we not say bye to everyone? I really don't want to have to deal with all the questions." 

Santana knew everyone would be texting or calling Quinn and would bombard her the next time they saw her but decided to prolong it as long as she could. 

"You sure are asking a lot from me today." Santana teased turning down a different hallway to avoid the hooligans. 

"You're trying to tell me you don't like being bossed around?" The tone Quinn picked up was light but sultry. 

"Not outside of the bedroom." Santana wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the blonde.

Quinn's merry laugh filled the vacant halls of the music school. Santana smiled and thought to herself, 'that's better.' 

***** 

After some thinking Santana thought it was best that Quinn got some food in her. It took some threatening and Santana being stubborn but it eventually worked out. Quinn was definitely not impressed by Santana taking her to McDonald's. 

"Really?" Quinn had asked dubiously with an arched eyebrow. 

"What? It's cheap and quick." Santana justified herself taking off her seatbelt. 

"Here I was thinking you were going to woo me." Quinn muttered not thinking Santana would hear her. 

But she did. 

"I'll spend big money on you when I decide to take you out on a date." 

Quinn was taken off guard by the comment and the fact that Santana heard her. Sometimes she wondered if Santana was even human with her goddess-like looks and super hearing, and the fact that she breezed through Sue's torturous practices like they were nothing. 

"So this isn't a date?" She sounded indifferent but Quinn was really freaking out inside. 

"Hell no. It's all or nothing for Santana Lopez, McDonald's is nothing." 

Quinn snorted at Santana talking about herself in the third person. She couldn't help but watch Santana as they walked across the parking lot. 

"So when exactly are you going to go all out for me?" She hesitated on the last two words hating how intimate they sounded. 

She expected Santana to make some snarky comment or to not respond at all. Being open wasn't Santana's forte (and not being around her the past two years-five if you counted the three on and off years before-meant she didn't know that Santana had actually grown and learn to be more open) so when Santana actually responded seriously she was thoroughly surprised. The fact that she didn't even sound freaked out surprised Quinn further. 

"Don't know yet." 

Quinn had nodded her head and just left it at that, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere that they had been drifting in since the school. Things had been fun and teasing, easy. She didn't want to complicate things with feelings and scare Santana away, not when she was just starting to get Santana back. 

'Did I ever really have her in the first place?' This single thought had been bouncing around in Quinn's mind while they ate. 

Romantically no. There was the wedding and several times after but it was just sex. (At least that's what they both desperately tried to tell themselves, especially during moments spent alone in bed cuddling or random moments when they thought about one another. 

Santana only cuddled her parents and Brittany [that Quinn knew of] and had developed a cuddling crush on Rachel because damnit Berry's snuggle were unearthly. Still, cuddling with someone other than her parents or Rachel that held romantic ties wasn't something Santana did. And Quinn was a very closed off person physically having no physical contact from her parents growing up. 

Those random moments were called that for a reason. Santana could be watching a movie with Hummelberry and wonder what snarky comment her and Quinn could come up with. Quinn would be in class and think of times when her and Santana would write notes back and forth to each other in high school.) 

Quinn wanted to say yes in the platonic sense. They had been friends right? Freshmen year yes but after that things got fuzzy. Sophomore year was the start of always trying to one up each other, fighting over boys, climbing to the top of the food chain, slapping sense into each other, and a lot of judgement. 

But in the end they were always there for each other, for the times that mattered. After Santana found out about the baby and it was known to Quinn that Santana knew, Santana helped out. Whenever she was over at Quinn's house she would come up with some excuse to Russel as to why Quinn didn't feel good or clothes weren't fitting. She would hold Quinn's hair back as she puked and cover for her in Algebra II. When Santana's abuela kicked her out it was Quinn that picked up a sobbing Santana and let her stay the night. Quinn talked and ate ice cream with Santana over skype when Santana broke up with Brittany (even though the conversations made Quinn uneasy and sick for reasons unknown to her at the time). 

Sure high school was a mess and the sex complicated things at times in college, and Quinn's addiction separated them for a while, but Quinn thought they were friends at heart. Mercedes would always be her best friend and she loved Britt to pieces, but Santana was the only one who really knew Quinn and accepted everything about her. Quinn didn't have to hide who she was around Santana, especially when they were so alike. 

'So why haven't you told her about your problem?' Another haunting lunch time question. 

"Wanna have sex in the bathroom?" Santana's angelic voice broke through the chaos in her mind. 

"Excuse me?" Quinn choked on her burger. 

"I've been trying to talk to you for the past ten minutes and for half of that you've had that adorable little crease between your brows." 

A light blush crept up Quinn's neck and spattered her cheeks. 

"You think I'm adorable?" 

"Stop twisting my words Fabray." 

Quinn smirked at Santana taking a flustered bite of her fry. 

"So?" Santana asked after a beat. 

"So what?" 

Santana rolled her eyes, sighed, and heaved her shoulders simultaneously. "What are you thinking about?" She exclaimed. 

Quinn hesitated. Just this morning she told Santana she had turned over a new leaf and was living a life full of honesty. But she didn't really think spilling her guts about how she wanted to be with Santana and revealing that she was a pill popper in a McDonald's of all places was the right time. She looked down and fidgeted with a fry, her fingers shining with grease. 

"Just how much I've missed you." It wasn't a lie so it worked. 

"Don't wait two and a half years to see me again then." It was a joke but it still made Quinn's heart ache with guilt. 

"Shut up." Quinn kicked Santana in the shin under the table. 

"Bitch! I can have your ass arrested for assault." 

Quinn really expected her to say she'd go all Lima Heights on her ass, not threaten to have her arrested. 'Oh how the mighty have fallen.' 

"Oh stop being a baby." 

Santana further proved Quinn's point by collapsing in her seat with a pout on her face. Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head. The Latina reached out and snagged a few of Quinn's fries, chomping angrily on them. 

"What the hell? You said you didn't want any!" Quinn's voice resembled a crow it was so screechy. 

"I didn't then but now I do." 

"Then go buy yourself some and stop stealing mine." Quinn ripped the last fry out of Santana's hand and ate it herself. 

Santana scowled at Quinn then pushed her chair back (in a very dramatic Rachel Berry way that had Quinn suspiciously raising her eyebrows). Two seconds passed before Santana came back and was leaning in close to Quinn. 

"Glad to see you still got that high school bitchiness in you." She smiled and skipped away (literally) to buy herself some fries. 

Quinn wasn't sure what to make of that statement. She had definitely changed drastically since high school and for the better, but there were some things she wished to keep about herself. Having that bitchiness in her made it easy to build walls and treat innocent people like shit which she didn't like. But it had its perks and was a piece of what connected her to Santana. 

She shrugged and decided not to dwell too much on it. There were things that warranted some concern and others that didn't, this wasn't one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me actually posting on a Saturday like I was suppose to! I wanted to post it an hour ago but I had dinner and was doing a puzzle with my mom so :/   
> This is a short chapter but I like it and I hope you guys too!


	9. 09. FORTUNE COOKIES

Santana's birthday was five days away and Quinn still didn't know what to get her. It wasn't like they were kids and she was having a big party for the popular kids and a sleepover after for only her closest friends. But getting a gift was still okay right? What was considered an adult gift without being sexual? Quinn really hated being an adult sometimes. 

Quinn considered asking Puck for some advice since he was Santana's best (guy) friend and was in charge of throwing the party. But then she thought about it being Puck and decided better not to. So she was at the mall with Brittany trying desperately to find something that wasn't too childish or too lovey dovey or too sexual. So basically nothing. 

"You could get her some cigars, she likes those." Brittany suggested. 

Quinn ran a hand through her unkempt hair and regretted letting it get so long. 

"I want it to be meaningful." 

"But not too meaningful." Brittany was a saint, she had been dealing with Quinn for over an hour now saying those two phrases and hadn't even complained once. 

Quinn sighed and looked at Brittany who was sucking on a sucker while looking through racks of clothes. 

"Thank you for coming and helping me Britt, you're a really great friend." 

It sounded so phony calling her a really great friend because Brittany was so much more than that. She was the most selfless and most innocent person Quinn had ever met in her life which had been full of idiots or people wanting to use her. Brittany was all love and acceptance, no hate or rejection. She always had a smile on her face and had this calm, welcoming aurora to her. Which was probably why Brittany was the first person she told about her addiction. 

Her and Brittany had never been close in high school, not like her and Santana or Santana and Brittany, but they loved each other like they had been. College seemed to be what brought them closer and Quinn consulting in Brittany only cemented their friendship. Britt had become a real rock for Quinn and helped her tell a few of the glee members. She kept her promise and still hadn't told Santana (which Quinn knew was hard considering Brittany and Santana told each other everything, so she felt extra grateful for Britt). 

"Of course. Lord Tubbington stole my gummy bears so until he returns them I'm not coming home." 

Quinn laughed and again thought of what she could get Santana. During their freshmen year Quinn had gone all out to make sure her present was the best. After that their friendship became a little rocky and now it just seemed childish. Childish and part of her always needing love and acceptance because she never got that as a kid. She knew better now and only wanted to get the loyal Latina something meaningful. 

"Quinn all your thinking is making my brain hurt." Brittany complained. 

"Sorry Britt. I'm just trying to think outside of the box ya know?" 

Brittany perked up at this. She grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her out of Old Navy and in the direction of the food quart. 

"Woah, what's going on?" 

"At birthdays you're expected to get an object right? Like a rubric's cube or lace underwear." 

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows but nodded along anyways. "Yeah." She trailed off, perplexed by the two vastly different options. 

"They're things people want but they don't last. They expire. What doesn't expire?" 

Brittany was bouncing up and down on the heels of her feet making her hand shake in Quinn's. She was clearly excited about the revelation she was on to. 

"I'm really not good at riddles Britt." Because honestly that's what it sounded like. 

"Memories!" Brittany cheered. 

Quinn wasn't really sure what her fellow blonde friend was getting at at first and then it hit her. She turned to Brittany with a smile shining across her face. 

"You're a genius Britt!" 

Brittany tilted her head to the side and grinned. "I've been told that once or twice." 

Quinn stopped them in their tracks to bring Brittany into a bone crushing hug, one that the taller blonde reciprocated. They received several glares and even a few grunts of annoyance from them taking up half of the side but they didn't care. Quinn was the first to pull back and was veered back into the direction of the food quart. 

"I'm thinking Panda Express." Brittany said in a sing song voice. 

With the astounding idea Brittany just gave her, Quinn would go anywhere to eat anything with Britt, even Panda Express. 

"Anything for you Britt." Quinn smiled and playfully kissed Brittany on the cheek. 

*****

They had finished eating an hour ago but were still seated in the boisterous food quart. Brittany had been helping Quinn plan out her birthday gift for Santana without an ounce of jealousy or hesitation. Quinn had already gotten overwhelmed with worrying Santana would hate the gift or find it cheesy, but Brittany was quick to reassure her and say that it would be Santana's favorite birthday gift. She said it'd be quote, "the gift of all birthday gifts" unquote. 

Quinn worried her bottom lip between her teeth and glanced up at her selfless friend. Brittany was currently eating one of her last 25 fortune cookies with a content glint in her eyes. It was remarkable how she was almost 30 years old and still acted like a kid. Quinn admired that about Brittany. Santana was right, there was no like the bubbly, optimistic blonde. 

She cleared her throat and straightened up in her seat. She'd been meaning to have this talk with Britt ever since her night at Mr.Schue's wedding but had somehow never gotten around to it in the past nine years. It made her feel guilty that it took her this long to check on Brittany. 

"What do you think of me and Santana?" 

Brittany tweaked her eyebrows in a questioning frown. Quinn pushed back in her seat and began fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"I mean, I myself don't know what we are but, I think there's something there. And I know you're married to Marley and all but." Quinn trailed off. 

Quinn wasn't sure if her worrying was standard for moving onto a relationship with your friends ex. She herself had never had to go through it. It still pains Quinn every now and then to admit it but Finn never was her first love. Puck wasn't either, there had always been something there which caused them to finally give a relationship an actual try, but he wasn't her first love. Sam was her first love, and she broke his heart and didn't think she was worthy of love so she wasn't the least bit upset when he moved on. 

It didn't hurt or make her jealous when Sam got married to Jake or when Puck started dating other people. But she knew other people did. Even though Brittany was the sweetest person imaginable and happily married, she didn't know if it hurt Brittany seeing her two best friends having something romantic going on. Hurting Brittany was the last thing she wanted to do. 

There was also the chance that nothing was even really going on between her and Santana and her internal meltdown was for nothing. But she still had to ask. 

"Of course not!" 

Quinn wheezed out a laugh of relief. The saying of a weight being lifted off your shoulders never felt more true than in that moment. 

Brittany sat up and leaned close to Quinn across the table. Her beautiful clear eyes were sparkling with absolute happiness. 

"You and Santana are my best friends and all I want is for you guys to be happy. Plus it's kinda hot that we've all had sex. Well, except for me and you. But I'm married so that can't happen." Brittany shrugged as if she didn't just imply she'd have sex with Quinn. 

Quinn laughed at the change in conversation. The fact that Brittany thought her and Santana being together in the past was hot made her face heat up. She shook her head at the turns this situation was always taking. 

"I'm kinda like the love whisperer. I said Sam and Jake could be the male version of me and Santana and look what happened. I introduced Kurt to Caleb at a book signing and I kept commenting on the sexual tension between Rachel and Kitty. I know when people are meant to be together and you and Santana are meant to be together. No one can stand in the way of that, not me or even you guys." 

The conversation had taken a serious turn which made Quinn uneasy. This was the second friend telling Quinn that her and Santana should be together. She didn't know if they were right or if they were only saying that because they were her and Santana's friends and wanted them to finally be in a relationship. Though she didn't think their friends would force them into a relationship with each other unless they thought it'd actually work out. Or not, their friends were crazy. 

She sighed and started fidgeting with her fingers. She flexed her fingers like she was cracking them then started wringing them together. 

"Maybe you're just saying that because you're our friend." Quinn said as much. 

"You know me Quinn, I wouldn't do that." 

Quinn nodded her head in agreement. She glanced around the mall biting her lip in thought. Brittany waited patiently for Quinn to say what was on her mind, not wanting to push her. 

"But...what if you're wrong? What if Santana's just having fun fooling around with her friend? I don't want to complicate things or scare her off. Or what if we give it a try and it just blows up in our faces and I lose her? I mean, our relationship's always been rocky but she's always been there. I-" Quinn was starting to get worked up, her thoughts tumbling from her lips in a flurry. 

Brittany was out of her seat and in the one next to Quinn in record time. Her hands gripped Quinn's slightly quivering shoulders and looked her straight in her wild hazel-green eyes. She rubbed her thumbs soothingly against Quinn's collarbones and waited five seconds before speaking. 

"Quinn, you're overthinking this. Just take some deep breaths okay?" 

Quinn nodded her head and took some deep breaths. 'Thank God Brittany was here before that could turn into a full blown panic attack.' Brittany allowed Quinn a minute of silence before speaking. 

"You're not going to lose her, okay? You guys are meant to be together, and even if I'm somehow wrong and your guys' relationship implodes, she'll still be there for you. Santana's like a dog, you can kick her and she'd still be loyal." 

Quinn laughed weakly at the comparison but it earned a smile from Brittany. The taller blonde removed her hands and reached across for the last two fortune cookies. 

"Santana's matured a lot since high school, not to mention she's a big softie. You have nothing to worry about Quinn. Everything's going to work itself out, you just have to take a leap of faith." 

Just take a leap of faith. If only it was as easy as it sounded. 

Brittany handed Quinn one of the fortune cookies with a bright smile on her face. Brittany sounded so sure of them, so sure of life and the way it worked, and she was so happy eating her fortune cookies and sharing them. Quinn couldn't help but smile and eat her own. 

No matter what her future held with Santana or what happened in the world, one thing was for certain. Brittany S. Pierce was the softest, most genuine, completely selfless and welcoming person alive if not the best person ever. 

"Thanks Britt. I think a lot of us would lose our minds if it weren't for you." 

Brittany ducked her head bashfully which made Quinn smile even bigger. The blue eyed blonde was usually receptive of compliments so the fact that she got bashful meant the compliment meant a lot to her. 

They sat in silence finishing their fortune cookies before Brittany declared calling in a team to help Quinn's birthday gift come true. Quinn was alarmed by this. 'Do I really need more people helping?' If it was this big then that meant there was plenty of room for error and she didn't like that. 

But Quinn trusted Brittany so she let her lead the way to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters and chapter names. I love how the Unholy Trinity were suppose to be best friends yet they barely got any screen time together, and I think Brittany and Quinn talked like a total of three times. We were robbed of Fierce 😤😤😤  
> I'm sorry for not posting Saturday, I was busy and busy Sunday then I had a lot of school work the past two days. I have three days off for Thanksgiving so I decided to post. Hope everyone has a good Thanksgiving tomorrow! Imma be blasting Turkey Lurkey time. Until Saturday!

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first chapter! It was kinda long and there's no Quinn yet but I promise she will be making an appearance next chapter!   
> I know a lot of people hate Puck but I actually love him and think Pucktana would have been an AMAZING friendship. But I'm not totally upset they didn't get more scenes together because Mark was a disgusting person and a dick to Naya.   
> Next chapter will probably be up next Saturday. This was later than I wanted to post. Chapters will most likely be posted every Saturday around 12:00 - 6:00.   
> Anygays, I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter!


End file.
